


Avengers Oneshots!

by elijahsjuul



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 40,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahsjuul/pseuds/elijahsjuul
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots I posted on Wattpad and I am now putting them on here as well :) involves mostly all the characters I was just too lazy to type them all(There are some that are graphic/mention abuse and alcoholism)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. Listen Before I Go

Natasha POV:  
Terror filled my body as I scanned the ground for Clint. When my eyes settled on the familiar brown haired idiot, my sigh of relief was cut short. He was on the ground. Panic seized me as I used the short amount of adrenaline left to bolt over to his side as he groaned, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. A bullet, lodged in his stomach, was the source of the snow on the ground going red, being tainted and stained with him. "Clint, Clint look at me" I said, grabbing his jaw wth one hand and using my other to press my hand to his stomach. He mumbled a few curse words, his eyes still closed in agony as I forced myself to pick him up and carry him back to the jet. Tony would know how to fix him, I just had to get back home. I started the jet, putting it on autopilot and telling Jarvis to get us back to New York as fast as he possibly could. Clint didn't trust hospitals. I went back to find him lying on the ground, exactly how I'd left him. He groaned again, his face contorting in agony as I tried desperately to find a way to stop the bleeding. We reached New York in no time, and I wasted zero time in dragging him into the main floor. "TONY!!" I felt my throat closing up as a lump rose, and I fought back tears. Steve came around the corner, from the kitchen, and took one look at us and went to pick Clint up. "STARK!!!" He shouted for Tony, louder then I had as we made a beeline for the lab. "BANNER!! STARK!!" He bellowed once more, adding Bruce's name. Tony came around the corner with Bruce behind him the moment me and Steve pushed open the doors to the lab. "What's going on?" Bruce asked, and they took one look at the unconscious man in Steve's arms and Tony went for medical supplies, while Bruce instructed Steve to set Clint down on the table and grabbed a few other things. "Nat" Steve turned from putting Clint down to face me. "He's gonna be okay" he said softly, wrapping his arms around my frame as I allowed the tears to fall, finally breaking as Bruce and Tony worked on my best friend.

We stood there, Me wrapped in his arms, for a long time. Finally, we heard a soft groan from Clint, and we went over to find him opening his eyes. "Clint" I said, my eyes welling up again, and he shot me a half smile. Bruce touched Steve's arm gently, and motioned for Steve to follow him. Steve followed Bruce out the doors and into the hall while I stood beside Clint. Tony was quiet, and I turned to look at Bruce and Steve. Bruce's hands moved ever so slightly as he spoke to Steve, whatever words being exchanged were unknown to me. Steve nodded slowly, his eyes darting to me before going back to Bruce. "Tony what's Bruce talking to Steve about?" I asked, and Tony was quiet. For the first time, Tony Stark was quiet. I turned to him now, confusion replacing my relief as I heard Steve and Bruce come back in. "Natasha, let's go upstairs" Steve said, and I shook my head. "I'm not leaving until he leaves" I motioned to Clint, but he seemed to know something I didn't as he touched my wrist and my eyes went to his. "Go, Nat, please" he said softly, and I frowned. I felt Steve's hands on my shoulders as I tried to shrug them off, still not being able to understand what was happening. And then I clued in. "No.." my voice was too quiet, and my eyes watered once more. "Nat go" Clint said, his voice more firm then before. Steve's hands were pulling me away, and I tried to wrench free.

"Steve stop" Clint's voice was, to my surprised, choked as Steve stopped, his hands leaving my shoulders. I returned to my position at Clint's side. "Nat" he said softly, his hand closing on mine. "Clint.. please just keep fighting" I pleaded quietly. Bruce turned away, his eyes watering and Tony pretended to be doing something. Steve stood quietly, a few metres to my left as I stood beside Clint. "Take me to the roof, please. I wanna see the world when I.. go" he said, and I looked up at Bruce. He gave me a wordless nod, and I gently helped Clint to a seated position. Steve came over, lifting Clint back into his arms and leading the way out of the lab. Tony and Bruce abandoned their work in the lab, and followed us out. As we went through the living room, everyone seemed to clue in, likely by the solemn looks on our faces, or the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes and fall down my face. Thor was the only one that followed us out, the others giving us original six one last time at being together. We went to the roof, and Steve gently set Clint down so he was leaning against the small wall built on the roof. Clint's head tilted back as we all found ourselves sitting, me right beside Clint, my hand in his. "Beautiful" his voice came out breathy, and soft as he stared at the sky. I tilted my own head back, noticing everyone else did as well as we looked at the stars. "It's truly.. beautiful" he said again, his eyes scanning the stars. "Yeah" I heard Tony agree. "Thank you, for bringing me up here" his head dropped back down to look at each one of us, his eyes pausing just a second on each of us. "Of course" Steve said, a half smile creasing his face. The corners of Clint's lips lifted to a smile as he shifted slightly, his hand leaving mine when he winced and gripped his stomach. I immediately bent to make sure nothing had gone in it. But he dropped his hand, now coated in slick, dark blood. But I still grabbed it, holding it tighter then before. "I'll miss you guys" he said softly, and I looked at the pebbles on the roof. "We'll miss you too, Clint" Thor used Clint's real name, rather than Barton. "Nat?" He said my name quietly, so quiet I could barely hear it. "Yeah?" I looked at him. "If.. I won't see Nick... before I go. So... can you just tell him I say thanks? And... that he was the best boss ever?" He said, and I felt a small smile on my face despite the circumstances. "Of course" I said, nodding. I let go of his hand for a second to send Nick a quick text, telling him it was an emergency and he needed to be here. Because Clint needed to see him before he died.

I resumed my hold on Clint's hand as he released a shaky breath of air. His grip tightened suddenly, and he opened his mouth, hesitating before speaking. "Remember that time I told you guys I don't fear anything?" His voice was quiet, and broken down. I swallowed, nodding, and everyone else nodded slowly, unsure of where this was leading. "I am afraid of one thing," he said, and paused. "I'm afraid of dying" his voice was hoarse, and shaky as his grip on my hand tightened even more. Nobody knew quite how to answer that, so we sat in silence. The door to the stairs back down to the tower opened suddenly, and a figure in a long trenchcoat-like jacket came over, his strides long. "Agent Barton" his voice was sharp, and I could detect the slightest bit of shakiness. "Director Fury?" Clint said. Tony and Thor shifted to let Fury step between them and to Clint. I could see Agent Hill not too far away from the door, allowing us and Director Fury some privacy. "Nick, it's Nick now, Clint" Fury bent to examine the wound. "I'm done, Director" Clint still called him director, despite Fury saying Clint call him Nick. "No no no, come on, you can fight through this" he seemed almost as in denial as I was. Clint's eyes closed, and he let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry, Director. The mission went successfully, everything's taken care of" Clint gave a mission report despite the circumstances, and I felt a smile on my face. Fury turned to me now, realizing that Clint had accepted his horrible fate. But one look at me, and Fury fell back, sitting down in disbelief. Silence enveloped the group once more as Clint looked back up to the stars. He inhaled sharply, almost sputtering and gasping for breath as he looked back down at us. Panic and fear was visible in his eyes, and I squeezed his hand. His eyes met mine, and I gave him a sad smile. He smiled back, and seemed to struggle to take the next breath. I realized this was it. I felt myself wanting to beg him to stay, to keep fighting. But I knew it was useless. "Thank you.. for everything" his voice seemed strangled as his eyes darted to everyone. I wiped my eyes with my free hand. Clint closed his eyes, leaning back on the half wall as he took one last shaky inhale. His grip loosened. The breath never came out.

It was silent for a long time. And then I let out a strangled sob, unable to control myself. Clint Barton, my best friend, my right hand man, was gone. I couldn't let myself let go of his limp hand, despite Steve gently pulling me away from him. "He's okay, Steve. We can fix him" I said, tears still falling as I felt myself being pulled into his chest, my back to Clint. I fought his grip, trying to go back. But Steve just held me close, refusing to let me go. We stood there for god knows how long, but when we split, Clint's body was gone. Everyone was gone. Steve guided me to the stairs, but I stopped, looking up at the sky. The beautiful twinkling stars that Clint had wanted to see so desperately. "I hope you're safe up there, Hawkeye" I said softly, and went back downstairs after one last look at the stars. And then it hit me. The last thing that Clint had seen hadn't been the stars, or the beautiful night sky. It had been us.

His family.


	2. Phone Number (Part 1)

Clint POV:  
I groaned, sitting down on the couch and holding my side. I'd just gotten back from a solo mission, in which I'd been successful. But of course, my job had its downfalls. Injuries were one of them. I closed my eyes, my hold on my side fading as my strength disappeared faster then I realized. I was just about to call for help when I found myself drifting off comfortably, my breathing evening.

I woke up after whatever amount of time had passed, confused. I'd passed out on the couch, and now I was in Tony's lab. Bruce was in the corner of the room, looking at some holographic screen, his back to me. "Bruce?" I croaked, and cleared my throat, not realizing my voice was so scratchy. He turned, brows raised. "Oh god you're awake, thank god" he said, coming over and checking what I assumed were my vitals. "How're you feeling?" He asked, and I managed a half shrug. "Clint" his tone had changed from concerned to sharp in seconds. "Okay I guess. What's the big deal? Why am I hooked up to all this shit?" I asked, half gesturing to the wires and tubes around me. "Clint you almost died" he said, putting emphasis on the died. I frowned, surprise likely evident in my face. "How'd I get down here? Did Romanoff bring me down here?" I asked, referring to my best friend. "Did you?" I barely gave Bruce time to answer before I asked the follow up question. He shook his head, looking at me now. "Barnes brought you down here" he said, and I rose my brows, more surprised than before. "Barnes?" I questioned, and he nodded. Barnes, was Bucky Barnes. Steve's longtime friend. He was quiet, and didn't talk much to anyone but Steve. I barely knew the guy, but I seemed to gravitate towards him when it came to training. It was strange, but it must've been the fact that he rarely spoke during training. He would simply stop to give pointers if I was doing something wrong. It was somewhat nice, to train in quiet.

But, I drifted back to the question pestering me since Bruce told me who'd come to my aid. Why had Bucky done it? I turned to ask Bruce if he knew, and his head was bent, on his phone. His fingers flew across the screen, and stopped suddenly as he turned off his phone and slid it back into the pocket of his lab coat. "He's coming down. Asked me to text Steve when you woke up" Bruce explained casually, and I nodded, knowing Bucky never gave his phone number to anyone but Steve. Bruce returned to whatever he'd been doing before, and left me to wonder why Barnes had helped me. Maybe it'd just been him being a decent person. After all, he knew that I was important to the Avengers. And he knew I was Steve's friend. So maybe that's what'd gotten him to do it. Moments later, the door to the lab opened, and he walked in, making a beeline for me. "Are you okay? You feel okay? You need anything?" his sudden flurry of questions threw me for a loop. "Um.. I'm fine, I feel okay, and I'm good" I answered his questions in one go and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god" he collapsed onto a small stool with wheels. "Uh... thanks a lot man. For bringing me down" I said cautiously, my head turned to look at him. "No problem. You were bleeding out, so it was kind of common sense" he said, and I nodded. I could feel Bruce's eyes burning into the back of my skull as I swallowed, a sudden nervousness taking over me. "So... um..." I cleared my throat awkwardly, a slight blush rising to my face as his blue eyes met mine. He looked away, blushing himself. Bruce cleared his throat and left the lab, but not before he shot me a wink and a smirk that would've made me strangle him had I not been injured. "So," Bucky said softly, his eyes meeting mine again.

"Uh.. can you help me up?" I asked, yanking tubes and wires out of my arms and off my chest, making the heart monitor drop to a flatline the moment the suction cups left my bare chest. He nodded, his non-metal arm finding his way under my arm and around my waist. He grabbed a hoodie from nearby, and handed it to me. I pulled it on, taking note that it had his scent. Faint cologne and fresh strawberries. His arm found its way around my now clothed torso as we started walking towards the doors of the lab. "What happened?" His question hung in the air as we walked down the hall to the elevators. "Mission" I answered softly, leaning slightly against him. "Was it bad?" He asked cautiously, and I nodded. "I mean, I got the guy, everything went my way. But he managed to get me" I motioned down to my side, the one that wasn't pressed against his side, and he nodded. The elevator dinged, and we got in, and I pressed the button for the main floor before he could move. "You should rest" he said. "I'll rest on the couch, I just want a drink" I said, and truth be told, I did. My throat was insanely dry, and my mouth as well.

The elevator reached the main floor, and the doors opened to the living room, where Natasha was pacing, clearly on edge. The moment it dinged, her head flew up, eyes meeting mine. "Clint" her voice sounded ragged and exhausted. "Hey, Widow" I greeted, a half smile appearing on my face at the sight of my best friend. She hurried over, hands gently pulling up the strawberry and cologne scented hoodie and examining my side as Bucky slowly let me go, and went to the kitchen. "I'm fine, Nat, I just need some water. And to sit down" I reassured her, but she still looked worried as she took Bucky's place, putting me on the couch. "I'll get you water, okay?" She said, and I nodded. Bucky reappeared, two glasses of water in his hands as Nat went towards him. "Hold the water" he said to her, and she looked at him, then his hands, then at me. "Alright. Thanks Barnes" she said, and he nodded. He sat down beside me, handing me a glass, which I chugged immediately. He chuckled softly, and held out the second glass. "Want it?" He asked, and I looked at him. "Isn't it yours?" I asked. He shrugged. "Not thirsty anymore" he said, and I nodded, taking the glass and downing it in a few gulps, putting both glasses on the table in front of me.

"Thanks" I said after a moment, and he nodded again. I yawned, letting my head rest on his broad shoulder, which I found was surprisingly comfortable. "Get some sleep Birdy" he said quietly, and I smiled at the nickname. I felt myself drifting off, and I felt Bucky gently pick me up from the couch. Carefully, he went to the kitchen and quietly asked Nat where my bedroom was. There was a moments hesitation before she gave him instructions on how to get to my room, and he thanked her. I felt him go into the elevator, and it go up. I rested my head on his chest, eyes still closed as he stepped out and walked down the hall. I heard him counting the number of doors softly, and found myself smiling. When we reached my room, he opened the door and, using the light from the hallway, set me down on my bed and put the blankets over me. He made sure I was comfortable, and then placed something on my desk, before leaving and closing the door behind him. I got up slowly, favouring my side as I went over in the darkness, and found what he'd left. A piece of paper. I flicked on the lamp on my desk momentarily, to find his phone number. The corners of my lips turned up in surprise as I set it down, climbing back into bed and falling asleep.


	3. Peanut Butter Sandwich

Bruce POV:  
I'd never seen the team like this. Take a hit this hard. We thought Ultron and the Maximoff's were bad, we were nowhere near ready for the loss we were going to experience in the near future. Clint hadn't spoken since Nat's death. He'd been eerily quiet, barely eating, barely leaving his room. He was devastated. From what I'd been told, they'd gone for the Soul Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, only to find out that in order to get the stone, they needed a sacrifice. A soul for a soul. He'd fought with her, but in the end, they both ended up over the edge, a thin grappling hook attached to him in a way that he couldn't get out without killing them both. He'd held on as long as he could, until she finally pushed off and let go of his hand. I couldn't believe it. I don't think anyone could. Nat had been raised to be cold, calculating, never show emotions. And then she met us. Her family.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug for coffee. Clint was at the table, staring at a sandwich. Peanut butter. "Clint?" I spoke quietly. Last time we'd yelled he'd whipped out his bow and arrow and had it pointed at us in mere seconds. He'd gotten to be more jumpy. His eyes met mine, watering. "Oh Clint" I said softly, going over to him and hugging him. He put his face in my chest, and I heard a choked sob, muffled by my shirt. He clung to my shirt, tears soaking through as he cried. "It's my fault, Bruce. I should've saved her!" he exclaimed, his fingers still gripping the fabric of my tshirt. "It's okay, Clint. She wanted it. She wanted to bring everyone back, to save us. It's okay" my voice was soft, soothing. He stopped crying after a bit, and just held onto me. Eventually, his grip loosened, and his breathing evened out. He'd fallen asleep. I gently moved and picked him up bridal style, bringing him to his room and putting him in bed. I covered him with the blanket and turned off the light, closing the door.

I walked back to the kitchen, grabbing my mug of coffee and sitting down for a minute. I'd change my shirt in a second, I decided. I drank my coffee, thinking about what could've been different. If Nat had survived, and Clint died. If Tony had lived. What could've been. I sighed, shaking my head as I finished my coffee and put the mug down on the table. My eyes landed on the peanut butter sandwich sitting where Clint had sat, and I picked it up, bringing it to his room and setting it on the nightstand. I sighed, closing the door once more and going to change my shirt. I went down to the lab, sparing a quick glance at prototype armors and weapons Tony had designed. And, behind all the clutter and mess, I spotted a picture frame. I went over, pulling it out of the pile of tools and inventions, and looked at it. It was a picture of us. We were all clearly drunk and laughing at whoever was behind the camera, probably Maria Hill, or Nick Fury. I smiled sadly, looking at our smiling faces. 

I kinda wished there was a way to tell exactly when you're in the good old days, because by the time you know, they're already gone.


	4. A Phone Call Away (Part 1)

Nat POV:   
It was around 6pm, and I was at Clint's farm. Our archer was turning 47. The other Avengers and I had agreed to set up a birthday bash for him, and it was safe to say that I'd gone a little overboard. I'd hired a caterer, a DJ, a bartender, and of course, a bird handler to bring a hawk in. Cheesy, but totally worth it. My nerves were on fire, understandably so considering Director Fury had requested I do a solo mission somewhere north of Berlin tomorrow. I paced in the backyard, my heart beating as I rearranged a few things here and there. All of a sudden, Peter came running. "He's here!!" he yelled frantically, and everyone scrambled to get behind random pieces of furniture, until I was the only one left standing. I couldn't move as I panicked. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't want a party? He came back with his kids, laughing at something one of them said. His eyes landed on me, and I was frozen. "Nat?" he said, his smile fading and immediate concern taking over his face. He thought something was wrong. Understandable, considering I was standing alone in his backyard with absolute panic written across my face. He came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and making me look at him.

"Hey" he said, looking in my eyes. "You okay?" his voice was soft, and I couldn't help but smile. "Surprise" my voice was soft, and my smile only grew when everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled "Surprise!" at the top of their lungs. He jumped, eyes widening before a smile spread across his face. "Heyy" he chuckled, his smile wide as he looked around the yard. "Happy birthday, you old bird" I put my arms around him, and he turned, hugging me back. We stayed like that for a minute, before breaking apart. I watched him go around the yard, greeting people, talking, laughing. He was my best friend, and I was so glad he liked the party. I went to the bar, getting a drink. I felt someone sit down beside me, and I didn't turn my head. "What's wrong with you?" Clint asked, beside me as he got a beer. "You're off" he commented, leaning a little closer to me. I shook my head, forcing a smile as I waved my hand, taking a sip of my drink.

He frowned, and looked around once more. "It's Fury isn't it?" he said, and I almost choked on my drink, but cleared my throat to keep my cover. "What happened" he asked, almost a demand. I shook my head, looking at him. "I'm okay, I promise" I reassured him, and he sighed. "Alright" he gave in, and I smiled. "Enjoy your party, birthday boy" I said, punching his shoulder gently. He nodded, before being dragged back into the crowd of people to talk to someone. I smiled, drinking and surveilling the crowd of people. Clint came back over, a smile on his face and a drink in hand as he took his place beside me. "Can you believe I'm almost 50?" He asked, and I smiled, looking at him. "Old ass bitch" I responded, and he stuck out his tongue, flipping me off. "You're almost 40" he said. He was right. I was 39, my next year would be 40. Time had flown by without me realizing. I hummed, nodding. "You know, you're a terrible liar" he commented, and I looked at him.

I ended up telling him everything. The solo mission, my nerves, everything. He sat there, for 20 minutes, reassuring me. Telling me I was Shield's best agent (the truth) and that I would have zero problems on his mission. But, the only thing that really stuck with me the whole mission was the one thing he told me before dropping me off at the airport. "I'm a phone call away" he called before I disappeared up the escalator. 

And he was...


	5. You Miss Me?

Tony POV:  
And here I sat. Leaning against some unknown piece of debris from the battle. That was it. Thanos was gone. Rhodey landed in front of me, and it dawned on me that I couldn't move. Nor could I speak. His mask came off, and he looked at me, his dark eyes conveying the absolute heartbreaking truth. His armored hand caressed my cheek, our eyes meeting as his watered. Peter landed beside Rhodey, his mask already off as he panted, looking at me. "Mr. Stark?" his voice shook already. Rhodey stepped aside, looking away before I could see him cry as Peter took his place in front of me, bending down on his knees. "Hey.." his voice trembled as I stared at him, unable to speak. "Mr. Stark? Can you hear me?" he asked, scrambling to grab my hand. "It's Peter" he said, his voice shaking more as his eyes filled with tears. "Hey" he panted, looking at me as his shoulders rose and fell. "We won" he said, looking at me. "Mr. Stark" his breathing never evened out as he looked at me. "We won, Mr. Stark" he repeated. "We won, you did it sir" he said, his eyes tearing up more as he spoke. "You did it" he said again, and Pepper grabbed him gently, and he fell away, towards Rhodey. 

Pepper crouched beside me, crying already. Her suit still on. She spoke, softly, so soft I could barely hear it. But the last things she said to me were louder, only the slightest bit. "We're gonna be okay" she spoke, her voice shaking. "You can rest now" she said, her voice breaking the slightest bit as I forced my eyes to move, to look at her. I had to see her before I left. I saw her, her eyes watering and tears burning trails down her cheeks. But all the more beautiful. I looked back to Rhodey, and Peter. I didn't know what would happen after this. I didn't know what would happen to Peter. Or Morgan. The Avengers. We'd already lost Natasha, I had no clue what losing me would do to the team. Bruce was, probably, out of commission for a while. And then, in the distance, I saw Thor, standing next to Cap... Steve. Steve was crying, his mask still on as he and Thor stood side by side. Pepper kissed my cheek, and I knew it was time. So I let myself fade away, instead of black taking over my vision it was white. 

I woke up god knows how long later, lying on the ground. "Didn't think you were ever gonna wake up" Natasha spoke from somewhere at my feet, and I lifted my head to see her familiar smirk. "Agent Romanoff" I smiled, pushing myself up. 

"You miss me?"


	6. Take Me Back

Clint POV:  
That was... it. A bright flash of light, and I was in water. Not submerged completely, but I was soaked. My face was above water. I sat up, panic flooding my veins as the horrible truth hit me like a bus. She was gone. She was gone. My lungs burned as I gasped for air, sitting up suddenly. I opened my hand, yanking it out of the water. There it was. The tiny, orange stone that had cost so much. I sat there, and looked at the soft sunset in the distance, tears burning my eyes as the horrible sick feeling filled my body. 

When I got back home, I fell to my knees, my eyes burning still as I sat there, staring blankly at the ground. "Where's Nat?" Bruce asked, and I looked up at him and Steve, hoping to god my eyes told the fateful truth. Silence fell upon the group as they all realized the heart shattering truth of my best friends demise. I'd saved her, all those years ago. When Fury had sent me to kill her. Told me she had to be terminated. But this time I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop her death. It was like some kind of nightmare, but I couldn't wake up. It should've been me. 

We ended up winning. Her sacrifice lead to us winning. Tony's too. They got me my family back, my kids, Laura. But I couldn't help but feel empty. My best friend was gone, and she was irreplaceable. I hope she knew. That her and Tony knew what they'd done had paid off. That we'd won. After Tony's funeral, I went to where I had an empty lot of dirt, in my own backyard, with a hand painted stone. My kids had painted it. Nathaniel was still to young to fully understand what had happened to his Aunt Nat, but Lila and Cooper knew. Maybe it was because I'd changed. Since I'd lost her, I'd been... different. Me and the remainder of the living Avengers stayed somewhat in touch, but the new generation was here. Sam Wilson, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, King T'Challa, Carol Danvers, Scott Lang. And so many more. My time as a superhero was up. 

I wasn't sad about it, hell, I was almost relieved to retire, and not die. But I knew Laura, Cooper and Lila could see something was off. Maybe it was in the way I carried myself, like there was an invisible weight on my shoulder, pulling me down to the ground. Or maybe it was the haunted look in my eyes, from watching my best friend plunge towards an ice cold end. I couldn't even get her body. I had to settle for a little rock, in my backyard. Where she belonged. Home. I liked to think that Nat and Tony were somewhere together, at peace, finally. Happy. Even if it meant they weren't here anymore.


	7. Phone Number (Part 2)

Clint POV:  
I sat on the counter, drinking coffee right from the pot. It had been 2 weeks since Bucky had played knight and brought me down to Bruce before I bled out. As I sat there, alone, Bucky walked in, and I nearly choked to death. He was shirtless, clearly just been training, and very... sweaty. I composed myself, hiding behind the pot as I drank, watching him move around the kitchen. Jesus those back muscles. I went red at my own thoughts, tilting my head back as I drained the last of the coffee and set the pot on the counter. "Enjoy the view much Barton?" I wanted to hurl the coffee pot at Nat as she walked in, grabbing an apple and winking at me. Bucky turned, and I felt my face turn the shade of Nat's apple as she walked out, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Were you looking at me?" Bucky asked, and I was frozen. A part of me wanted to deny it, but there really was no denying it. I was too far in. So, I took a breath and nodded, mixing it with a shrug to make it seem more casual. "You have nice back muscles" was the first thing I blurted, and my eyes widened, my face heating up more as he smirked, chuckling softly. "Glad you think so" he said, getting a glass and filling it with water as I tried to compose myself. "Yeah" was all I could manage as he turned to me, leaning on the counter. 

My eyes dropped to his abs, because my god, that man was ripped. He cleared his throat after a minute, and my eyes went to his, blushing more. "You're really enjoying the view, huh?" he commented, and I shrugged, despite the fact that the jig was up and it was painfully obvious I'd been checking him out. I wanted to get the confidence to kiss him, I did. But that was, unfortunately, a field I lacked confidence in. I was all good when it came to flirting, and talking to crushes, but the moment it was time to make a move, I froze up. He stared at me for a minute, cocking his head. "Go grab your jacket" he said suddenly, leaving the counter and going to his room. I sat there for a minute, before getting up and grabbing my jacket, confused. I turned to leave and he was standing in my door, a shirt now covering his abs and a jacket covering his arms. "Come on" he said, motioning for me to follow him. I followed him out of the tower, confused still. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him. "You'll see" he responded, and I followed him down the street. He stopped outside a coffee shop. 

We went inside, and he motioned for me to sit down. He ordered two coffees, one for each of us, and looked at me. "You like me" he declared, and my eyes widened, scrambling to cover my ass because oh my god he knew I liked him. "What?! No!" was the first thing out of my mouth, and I watched his lips turn upwards, into a smirk, as I scrambled to come up with an excuse. His smirk only grew as he watched me struggle, before I threw my hands up. "Yes, I do" I finally admitted, and he nodded, studying me. "Interesting" he said, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms. "What does that mean?" I asked uncertainly, and he stood up without another word. "Let's go back to the tower" he said. I was almost frustrated with him. Scratch that, I was frustrated with him. "You know what Barnes? I just had the confidence to tell you how I felt and you can't even give me a straight answer. Screw you! I thought you were different!" I exclaimed, standing as sudden rage coursed through my veins.

He watched me rant, before just coming over me and kissing me. I was surprised at first, my eyes widening before I realized what was happening and kissed back, melting into his body as his hands found my waist. My hands linked around his neck as we kissed, and I sighed happily. Finally. "So.." he pulled away, looking up at me. "You said screw you... I'll take you up on that offer" he said, and I went red, rolling my eyes. "You've got yourself a deal" I smiled, and he smiled back, kissing me once more


	8. We Are Young

Third Person POV:  
All six original Avengers were out. Celebrating. Finally achieving peace. Thanos was gone. Thanos was dead. Tony was, severely injured from using the homemade gauntlet, but he was still smiling and laughing like everyone else. It was the first time in a long time that they'd all been happy. Nat and Clint had reunited, and Clint had his family back. Bruce and Thor had become extremely close, and Thor had finally forgiven himself for The Dusting. Steve reunited with Sam and Bucky and Tony? Tony had himself a family. He got Peter back. He had a kid. A beautiful 5 year old girl. He knew she'd be just like him. They all did. They saw more of Tony in her then... well, anyone, other then Tony himself. But, they'd shed the families, and left their other friends to sleep. 

They were just walking, right now. It was maybe, 11 at night, and the streets of New York were still bustling with activity that Friday night. So, they put their sunglasses on, and their baseball hats down, moving together. They got to a bar, surprisingly almost empty, and sat down in a booth. "We did it" Tony was the first to speak, and all eyes went to him, and proceeded to dance around the table, slow smiles spreading across each of their faces as they nodded. "We did" Bruce said softly, a smile creasing his face. Of course, he couldn't really disguise himself, so they'd had to stop every time someone recognized him. But they didn't mind. They were happy to sign things, and take pictures. Because goddamnit they'd won, they'd beat Thanos. They kept the world safe yet again. That was what they did, they kept humanity safe. 

But in the back of their minds, each and every original Avenger knew that it was their time. They were done. They were all getting older, and it was obvious. Tony had grey streaks in his brown hair, as did Bruce. Nat and Clint dyed their hair to hide the obvious white and grey coming in. Thor and Steve.. well... they were a different story, obviously. But they were getting tired of fighting. All of them. But nobody had the guts to bring it up in a conversation. The biggest question of them all. What now? Of course, nobody liked the idea of retirement, but perhaps it was the best option for our brave heroes. The faces of the future were here, they were ready. Stephen Strange. T'Challa. Shuri. Carol Danvers. Peter Parker. Sam Wilson. Scott Lang. Hope Pym. So many more heroes that were prepared to lead the newest generation into safety, that were ready to take on the mantle of the worlds defenders.

But The Avengers weren't ready to let go of that mantle. Despite it being obvious, none of the original six were quite ready to let go of the life they'd lived for the past decade. They were a team. Friends. Family. They'd seen each other at the highest of highs, and the lowest of lows. They might not have been bound by blood, but they were bound by memories, by smiles, and laughter. By the ups and downs of their career together. They were bound by the loss, the tears, the heartbreak. 

So, when they sat down at that bar that night, none of them knew what would come the following morning. The jarring realization that none of them had stayed the night at the Avengers Tower. Bruce and Thor went to New Asgard, to stay close. Tony went to his lake cabin, to stay with Pepper and Morgan. Clint went to his farm, with Nat, because they'd been best friends since day one. Steve purchased some land, and built a house. He stayed there with Bucky. 

After a few drinks, they were all tipsy. Clint and Nat were talking about some mission, and the rest of the team was laughing and smiling at the ridiculous story of how Clint managed to lose his shoe, only brought 10 arrows to an enemy base and managed to (almost) become a stripper. When Nat brought that last part up, he'd almost tackled her trying to keep her mouth shut. At the end of the night, nearing 1am, the team grabbed their coats and their baseball hats and stumbled down the now almost deserted streets of New York City, towards the Avengers Tower. Nat was on Clint's back, because she was "too drunk to even walk everrrr" so he'd offered to give her a lift. Bruce was passed out in Thor's arms, and Tony was talking to himself under his breath. But they were all smiling, and happy. 

They got back to the tower, shushing each other and giggling, trying not to wake the others. In the kitchen, two lone people sat, watching The Avengers go through to their separate rooms, bumping into walls and other random objects. When they'd all made it to their respective rooms, they turned back to their glasses of water. "Director Fury?" Maria Hill spoke, looking at him from across the table. "Agent Hill?" he said, his eyes meeting hers. "What happens now?" she asked. They jumped as a somewhat sober Clint Barton walked out, with a somewhat sober Natasha Romanoff. They both had bags, and tired smiles on their faces as they went out the door, talking about a cab. The door clicked shut, and the two at the table turned back to each other. "Well?" she asked. and he sighed softly. "We move on" he said, and she frowned. "What does that mean?" she questioned curiously. Bruce and Thor went by, carrying bags, heading to New Asgard. The door slammed shut, and sudden giggling and whispering to "be more careful!!" because good god they didn't want to wake the rest of the tower up.

"It means that Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are handing off the mantle. They're stepping aside, allowing the newer generation to take their place" he said softly, staring at the closed door. "Oh" Maria's voice was softer then Nick's, her eyes staring at the table. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes went by, a tired Sam Wilson trailing behind them. He said his goodbyes, and Steve wished him luck, told him they'd always be there if he needed them. Sam Wilson went by minutes later, tired, and alone. Nick and Maria sat at the table, complete silence enveloping them as they sat there, the one dim light illuminating the kitchen. Finally, Tony Stark went by. On the phone, with what Nick and Maria assumed was Pepper Potts. He spoke softly, saying that he was just grabbing a few things and he'd be there soon. He held his phone between his shoulder and his ear, using both of his hands to carry bags. He placed a few on the ground, opening the door and leaving, closing the door with his foot. 

"They're gone" Maria said after a minute more of silence. "They are" Nick nodded, taking a sip of his water. A tired Peter Parker stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Oh, hey Agent Hill. Hey Director Fury" he waved, a small smile appearing as he drank his water. "Hey, Parker" Nick greeted. Maria gave him a small wave, before he disappeared back into his room. "To the new generation" Maria said, and Nick looked at her. He paused, before putting his glass up to join her, clinking them together. "To the new generation" he nodded, and they took a sip of their waters.


	9. What If...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where instead of Nat and Clint that went to Vormir It was Rhodey and Tony

What if instead of Clint and Nat going to Vormir, it were Rhodey and Tony...

Tony POV:  
I sat there, on whatever rubble was on this cliff. Rhodey was standing, his hand across his chest and his other hand under his chin. We were both debating. I stood up, and he looked at me. "Alright, I think we both know how this one goes" I said, shooting him a small smile. We looked at each other, battling with our eyes. "Alright. You win" I said, and he looked at me. His eyes were, strangely, watering. I smiled, looking at him for a minute. And then I blasted him in the chest with my armor, throwing him back. I stood over him, looking down. "Tell my family I love them" I said, flashes of Morgan, Pepper, Peter and Happy's faces going through my head. He grabbed my leg, pulling it out from under me and getting up all in one swift movement. "Tell them yourself" he said. He shot me in the chest, and I groaned. He stepped out of his suit and took a running start. I got up tackling him away before he jumped. I got up as he groaned, holding his side. I got out of my suit, taking a running start and jumping, my legs leaving the ground. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me, and I heard a zipping noise before I was jerked suddenly, and Rhodey, who had grabbed me and attached a grappling hook to me, jerked, and I grabbed his arm. I glanced at the grappling hook, then back to Rhodey. "Damn you" I said, and he shot me a small smile as we panted, gripping to each other like we were each others life lines. I let go of the cord keeping me on the grappling hook, trying to pull him back up but failed, my hand going back to the cord. He looked down, and I panted. "Wait!" I said, and he looked back at me. "Let me go" he said softly, his eyes meeting mine. I felt fear fill me as I managed to speak. "No... no please no" I pleaded, my eyes already burning with tears as my vision blurred. I blinked them away, trying to focus on my best friends face. Our hands were slipping, and I didn't know what to do to get a better grip. "It's okay" he said softly, so quiet I could barely hear it. "Please" my voice broke as I spoke, begging him not to do this. He looked at me one last time, before he let go of my hand. "RHODES!!" I yelled, watching him push off the cliff and fall. I turned away, gripping the cord like it would bring him back, and fix all this. I looked back, stretching my arm out as if it would magically bring him back. But instead I found his body, blood splattered out of his head, his leg twisted the slightest bit. I turned back, and a bright flash of light blinded me. Next thing I knew, I was in a lake. I sat up, looking at my closed fist and opening it slowly. There it was. The tiny orange rock that had cost me my best friend. I felt tears burning my skin as I stared at it, then at the setting sun. He was gone. James Rhodes. Rhodey. War Machine. My best friend. My right hand man.

Gone


	10. A Phone Call Away (Part 2)

Nat POV:  
It was safe to say I was not safe. My heart pounded in my ribcage as I tried to push myself further into the desk. I heard the fluent Russian conversations as I hid under the desk, my throat dry as I took a deep breath. I heard the scuffing of shoes, and the light flicked off. The door clicked shut, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I crept out from under the desk, careful not to touch anything. I pressed against the wall, away from the windows as I pulled out my phone. I needed backup, despite being so far away from it. "I'm a phone call away" Clint's final words to me before I got on the plane rang in my ears as my shaking hands pressed his contact. I pressed the phone to my ear, listening to it ring. I realized now that it was probably early afternoon in New York, thank god. He picked up. Thank god. "Nat?" Clint sounded confused. "Clint, I need help, now" I said, my voice urgent. "Okay, give me a location and I'll be there in 24 hours" he answered, and I opened my mouth to give him my location when the door opened, and the light flicked on.

"Who the hell are you?" the Russian accented voice filled the room in absolute rage as my eyes widened, dropping the phone. "Nat!! Nat what's happening?!" Clint was yelling from the phone, but I ignored him. I locked eyes with the Russian operative, readying myself. He came at me, swinging at my head as I ducked under his arm, grabbing it and yanking it back. He yelled, and that only brought more Russian's. I groaned softly, swinging and kicking my way out of it. And then there was a needle. I saw its gleam in the corner of my eye, and felt it pierce my skin and inject god knows what into my system. The Russian that had it pushed in watched me as I stumbled. He caught me as I fell, and picked me up. My limbs felt heavy, and my eyes were closing. I tried to fight, but it was too late. "I'm a phone call away" Clint spoke as I faded out of consciousness, my eyes closing.

I woke up to yelling, and feet pounding on floors. I tried to get up, but found I was strapped down, my limbs unable to move. I tried yelling, but my throat felt like cotton, my tongue like sand. I was trapped. The guards at the door fell, and I jumped, trying to push myself away. Until I saw what had killed them. It wasn't a bullet wound, or a knife. It was... an arrow. "HAWKEYE!! KILL HIM!!" I heard a faint accented voice scream to what I assume was the guards. There was a lot more yelling, and shooting. And then complete silence. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back. I could only hope it wasn't some other random archer that decided he wanted me more then the Russians. The door burst open, and Clint stood there, panting and sweating. "Shit.. Nat" he cursed, coming over to me. He untied me, and helped me to my feet. My legs felt like jello as I stood up, and almost fell right back down. He grabbed me just in time, slinging my arm over his shoulder and holding my waist. He swung his bow around his other arm, starting down the hall. Russian men came around the corner, and my heart dropped. He stood no chance with me on him. He put me down against the wall slowly, standing back up and swinging his bow around again and into his hand. 

They charged him at once, and he stood in front of me, shooting arrow after arrow and punching and kicking them away from me. I could only sit and watch, my limbs too weak to lend a hand. At the end, he was the only one left standing. He picked me up and took me out to the Quinjet, putting me down on the medical table and starting it up. I closed my eyes, and I heard him come back to me. "Nat?" he said, standing beside me. "Clint.." my voice was scratchy, it didn't even sound like me. "Hey, hey I got you" he said, his hand on my arm. "Told you I was a phone call away" he smiled, and I smiled back.

And he was.


	11. My Blood

Clint POV:  
It was around 3am when I heard a thump in the room next to mine. I jumped, looking at the wall linking to that room. Nat's room. I rubbed my eyes, my senses heightening as my eyes adjusted to the dark room. I got out of bed, stumbling slightly over the mess of clothes on my floor. I had to do laundry soon. I went to my door, opening it. The hall was quiet, but I heard muffled noises in the room next to mine. Nat and I were the only ones staying the night at the tower, and I felt my hair stand up as I shifted down the hall to her room. Suddenly, she came backing out of her room, her hands in the air. "Nat?" I was confused, and she moved down towards me. Suddenly, a dozen men came pouring out of her room, and my eyes widened. I grabbed her collar, yanking her into the nearest room, which happened to be our captain's bedroom. I shoved her under the bed, wishing I'd grabbed my gun as the door burst open. Their flashlights attached to the guns swept the room. They left the room, and I let out a breath. 

We got out, quietly dialing the number for Steve. He answered after a minute, and I frantically told him the details. He told us he'd be there in a minute, and not to worry. We stayed quiet in the dark room, praying to god that the men would go away. Sure, we were master assassins, but we were two people. Alone. No backup. Both of us knew it would be smart to just stay down, in case there were more men then we'd seen. My heart pounded against my rib cage, my mind spinning as I tried to think of a list of people that would want to harm us. There was a lengthy list, to be honest. But I barely had time to think of a handful when the door burst open again. Nat shoved me in the closet, making sure I wasn't seen. I heard yelling in Russian, and then two loud bangs. I screamed, yanking open the closet door to find Nat, with two bullet holes in her chest. 

Steve burst through the door at that exact moment, hitting each man away with his shield. I was preoccupied with keeping Nat alive as I pressed my hands to the holes. She groaned softly, and I grabbed one of Steve's shirts to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me, Romanoff" I said, pressing it to the stream of blood. She groaned, closing her eyes. "Hey, Nat!!" I yelled, and I heard more yelling and Steve beating up what I assumed were more Russians. I felt my eyes burning, and everything blurred as tears filled my vision. "Come on" I urged, and she looked at me, smiling. "I love you, Clint" she said, and I felt my cheeks burning, hot tears falling as I watched my best friend manage to pull her lips up to form a small smile. "Nat!! Hold on, come on" I pleaded. Tears blurred my vision even more, and suddenly I was on the floor, my hands sticky and warm with dark red blood. I closed my eyes. 

Steve POV:  
"Barton!! I'm here, everything okay?" I went over to my room in a hurry. I found him on the floor, his eyes closed, and a pool of blood beside him. Two gunshot wounds in his lower stomach. "Shit.. Clint!" I yelled, shaking him. He opened his eyes, groaning softly. "Nat... help Nat. She's bleeding" he said, and I looked at him, confused and heartbroken. "Clint... Nat's not bleeding. Nat's gone" I said softly. "No.. no no she's bleeding... her blood is on my hands" he said, showing me his hands, stained red with his own blood. "Clint, just hold on okay? I'm gonna go get a medkit" I said, getting up and running to the bathroom. I grabbed a medkit, running back to him. His eyes were closed again. I dropped the medkit, dropping to my knees beside the archer. "Clint!! Wake up!!" I yelled, slapping his face. "Tell Nat... I'll see her soon" he mumbled, and I continued slapping him, praying to god we wouldn't lose another Avenger. But then his chest slowly stopped moving, and I realized he was gone. I fell back, panting. 

"Say hi to Nat for me, Clint" I said softly.


	12. Whiteboards (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are rivalling CEO's that supposedly despise each other...

Tony POV:

I walked into my office, my neat suit done up, my hair combed. I looked, per usual, great. I just hoped that idiot Banner wouldn't send those stupid roses again. But, when I walked into my office, there they were. Red roses. Every morning. I groaned, grabbing them and adding them to the month old collection gathering in the corner of my office. "Potts!!" I called for my assistant, and she came in, raising a brow. "Mr. Stark?" she said. I scrawled a note on a piece of paper, and handed it to her. "Have that delivered to Bruce Banner as soon as possible" I said, and she took it. "Yes Mr. Stark" she said, and walked out. I sighed, logging onto my computer and the first article I saw; "Millionaire Bruce Banner Looking For A Significant Other? Find Out How You Can Be Eligible To Date One of the Top Ten Most Attractive Men In Canada" I read, rolling my eyes. Of course, I had zero interest in dating my rival. Right?

Bruce POV:  
My assistant, Natasha Romanoff came strolling in, a piece of paper pinched between her fingers. "Mr. Banner, this was delivered from Mr. Stark's office" she said, and I held my hand out. "Thank you, Nat" I said, and she smiled. "Of course" she said, and walked out. I unfolded the note, examining it. "Mr. Banner. I appreciate the flowers, but it's inappropriate and unnecessary" I read, and smiled. Tony Stark, my business rival, had the building across from mine. I turned, spotting him looking out his window and waved from my chair. He flipped me off, and I laughed. I grabbed the whiteboard used for meetings and wheeled it over to my window and started writing.

Tony POV:  
God what was this idiot doing now? I watched him scrawl something in big letters. "You get the roses?" I read out loud, and nodded. He erased his writing, and wrote something else. "Get your whiteboard, let's talk" I read, and did what he asked. I wheeled it over to my window, grabbing a marker. What do you want to talk about? I wrote, and aimed it at his window. He read it, and erased and wrote again. "Have you seen the article?" I read, and frowned. No?? I wrote, and he smiled. "The one about dating me" I read and rolled my eyes. Yes, unfortunately. Have you found a date yet? I wrote, and he shook his head. Shame I wrote, and he raised his brows, turning to write "Oh?" on the board. I shrugged, and we stood there for a minute, staring at each other. I turned, starting to write but only found my marker had died. I sighed, walking away to find another one.

Bruce POV:  
He turned and walked away from the window after that, and I sighed. I'd probably blew it with him. I went back to my desk, putting my head in my hands as I shook my head. "You're an idiot" I mumbled. There was a knock at my door, and my head shot up. Nat was there, and she looked a little concerned. "You okay Mr. Banner?" she asked, and I waved my hand. She stepped in, closing the door. "Did something happen?" she asked, and I sighed. "I think I just messed up the one chance I had with someone" I said, and she raised her brows. "Oh?" she said, and I nodded. "I'm... sorry?" she said, and I nodded. "It's fine. Do I have any appointments today?" I asked, and she nodded. "Mr. Rogers is expecting you in Manhattan, for the check up" she said, and I nodded. "That all?" I asked, and she nodded. "He's expecting you at 3pm today, so you have some time to do any work you need done" she said and I nodded.

Tony POV:  
I waved frantically at Bruce, trying to get him to see me. "Potts!!" I yelled, and Pepper came running in. "Mr. Stark?" she said, and I turned. "Go get me a mini whiteboard" I said, and she nodded. I sighed, sitting down at my desk and tapping my fingers against the desk. I got up, pacing around my office. When Pepper got back, she handed me the mini whiteboard, and I scrawled Come back to the window on it. I handed it back to her. "Take it to Banner's building" I said, and she rose a brow. "It cannot be erased" I ordered, and she nodded, leaving. I wheeled my chair to the window, waiting. I spun the chair, waiting for him to get my whiteboard and come back. Five minutes later, he reappeared, and I scrawled one word on the board.

Bruce POV:  
I went back over to the window, looking at Stark's building. A single word was scrawled on his whiteboard. "Lunch" I read, smiling. I turned, writing on my own whiteboard. Sure. Noon at The Oak? I asked, and he put his thumbs up. That was that. I had a lunch with the Tony Stark. I sat back down at my desk, a smile slowly appearing as I logged onto my computer and continued my work, looking forward to noon at The Oak today.


	13. In The Daylight

Clint POV:  
It had been years since Nat died. Three, to be exact. Bruce was still trying to figure out a way to get her back. I'd given up a long time ago. It was... unfixable. She was gone. I sat in my farmhouse, alone. Probably on my third beer of the day. The endless hangover had been going on for... as long as I could remember. My phone rang, across the room. I got up, stumbling slightly, and made my way across the room. I picked it up, answering. "Clint?" Bruce said on the other side, and I smiled. "Sup big green" I slurred, and he sighed. "I'm sending Buck to come get you, I... I did something" he said, and I could hear a hint of excitement in his voice. "Get some coffee" he said, and I laughed. "Will do big green!" I said, and he hung up. I got myself coffee, and fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door, still drinking coffee to find Bucky Barnes. "Hey, Clint" he said, and I put up a peace sign. "Sup" I'd sobered up a little, thanks to the coffee. "Bruce... Bruce did something you're really gonna wanna see man. Let's go" he said, a hint of a smile on his face. I nodded, grabbing my jacket and going out to his car.

We got in, and he started it and started driving. "What'd he do?" I asked. "I can't tell you here, but... but it's good" he said. "Why can't you tell me here?" I asked. "You won't believe me" he said. I frowned, wondering what the hell Bruce could've done that I wouldn't believe. I sighed, looking out the window and I found myself wishing for a beer. "Alcoholism sucks" I said, and I felt his eyes land on me for a split second as we drove. "Yeah, pal" he said softly. "I think this'll fix you though. Help you get sober" he said, and I rose my brows. "Oh?" I said and he nodded. He continued driving in silence, and I found myself wishing that Nat were there to see whatever scientific miracle Bruce Banner had pulled off. But she wouldn't see it, as saddening as it was. When we pulled up to the compound, Bucky parked and got out in a hurry. I scrambled out, struggling to keep up with him. I followed him into the lab, where Bruce was nowhere to be found. "Banner!" Bucky shouted, and Bruce came out of a room. He closed the door, looking at me. "Hey Clint" he said, and my heart rate sped up. "What's going on?" I backed away from them, and they both wore the same expression. Some kind of combination of worried and gentle. "Clint, sit down" Bruce instructed, and I stumbled to a chair, still facing him. He went back to the door, opening it. "Come on out" he said softly.

I felt like I couldn't breathe as I stared at the person that walked out. My lungs burned as I tried to inhale, trying to make sense of everything. They were all staring at me. My eyes started to water, maybe because of the situation or maybe the lack of oxygen. "Breathe, Clint" Bruce instructed softly. "There's no way" I managed to choke out. I stood up shakily, my hands shaking beyond belief. I went over to them, slowly, shakily. I reached out hesitantly, praying it wasn't a dream. My hand touched their face, and they smiled. "Oh my god" I felt lightheaded. "Hey, Clint, it's okay, just breathe" I could hear the voices, but they were echoey.

"Nat" I breathed, throwing my arms around her. I felt tears burning my face as I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back. "I'm so sorry, Clint. I'm so so sorry" she said, and I finally allowed myself to cry. I didn't speak, finding myself unable to speak. I had her back. It had been three fucking years and I finally had her back. I let her go, staring at her. I looked at Bruce, and he looked back at me. "Why didn't you do it sooner" I said lowly, my eyes watering. "Clint, just relax" Nat said, and I went right to Bruce. "You could've done it!! You knew how time travel worked!!" I yelled, punching his chest. He was quiet, letting me punch him repeatedly. Nat eventually grabbed me, wrapping her arms around me as I tried to break free. I broke down, grabbing onto her and holding her like she'd disappear. I sank to the ground, holding onto her with my head buried in her shirt. "I'm back, Clint. I'm home" she said softly. 

She was home. And so was I


	14. Hawkeye And Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Nat and Clint own a food truck together

Clint POV:  
"Nat get me a potato!!" I yelled across the truck. "Get it yourself Barton, I've got my own stuff to do!" she replied, and I couldn't help but smile as I squeezed past her at the burger dressing station to get a potato from the front of the truck. I went back to the machine that cut the fries, putting the potato in and glancing at the order window. We had at least 10 orders to clear, and still a line of people waiting. I went back to the window, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand as I grabbed the pad of paper. "Welcome to Hawkeye and Widow, what can I get you?" I asked, smiling. They ordered, and I wrote it down and told them the total. Once we'd got the order in, I moved aside so Nat could go by and hand out the hotdog she'd been working on when I'd asked for the potato. I went back to the grill, flipping a burger when the timer for the fries went off. I went over, turning off the timer and pulling them out. 

When the day finally wore down, and Nat and I turned off the open sign and closed the window, we made ourselves burgers and fries. We sat outside on the curb beside the truck, enjoying the summer air. "Busy day" I commented and she nodded. "Yeah" she said, smiling. We ate in silence, watching the sun set over the horizon of the buildings across the street. When we were done eating, we sat for a minute. "I wonder what would've happened if we'd taken those jobs at Shield" I said out loud. It was a thought I had multiple times, and I knew she did too. "Would've been different" she admitted, and I nodded. We were both incredibly skilled in hand to hand combat. But, we had our differences. I was skilled with a bow, her with knives and guns. That's why they'd wanted to recruit us. But, we'd declined. Neither of us wanted to fight wars. We just wanted to have fun. 

And we did. We opened Hawkeye and Widow, using the nicknames we given each other. She called me Hawkeye, cause I had eyes like a hawk, and I called her Black Widow because that was just.... her nickname. We stood up from the pavement, stretching in unison before going back into the truck. We'd managed to also fit two tiny bunk beds in the back of the truck, where we'd sleep while we were on the road, which was often. It was a better option, rather then paying to stay in some hotel for the night. We got into our beds, making sure everything was locked up and secure, and fell asleep for a good nights rest. 

The next day, I woke up to the sound of people chattering outside, waiting for us to open. Nat was up, dressed with an apron on. "Morning" she said, and I nodded. "Morning" I replied, glancing at my phone to see we were 30 minutes away from 12, which meant 30 minutes away from opening time. I got up, getting dressed and putting an apron on. We opened up, and we served countless customers. By the time the flow of people stopped, it was almost 4pm. A man in a long black coat walked over to the truck, with a pretty brunette. They looked all too familiar as they walked up to the window, and ordered a simple order of large fries. Nat went to cut the fries, and the man in the trenchcoat started talking. "My names Director Nick Fury, Mr. Barton. I tried to recruit you for Shield a few years ago" he said, and I suddenly knew why he looked so familiar.

"Good to see you" I said. "This is Agent Maria Hill" he gestured to the brunette. We talked for a bit, keeping casual conversation before Nat appeared with the fries. "Here you are" she said and he paid. "I came to get some fries, and to ask you two to maybe... reconsider" he said, and I looked at Nat. "As in reconsider coming to join me at Shield. We could really use your skills" he said, and I nodded. "We'll think about it" I said, and he dropped a tiny card. "Business card. Call if you want" he said, and walked away with Agent Hill and the fries. We stared at the card for a while, both of us thinking. Could we give up the truck? Did we want to? I knew I could do with a change of pace. I wasn't sure about Nat. "Let's do it" we said in unison, and we looked at each other and smiled. "So I guess you wanna do it?" she asked and I nodded. 

I let out a breath, sitting down next to Tony. "That's it?" Sam asked, and I nodded. "That's really how you two became Shield agents?!" Bruce exclaimed, and I exchanged a glance with Nat, nodding and smiling. "A lot different then I expected" Rhodey commented. 

I smiled, remembering the good old days with Hawkeye and Widow

-

In case it doesn't make sense at the end, it's Clint in the present. The chapter was basically a flashback on how Nat and Clint joined Shield lol.


	15. We Went To The Hospital (Not Clickbait!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tony Stark owns a popular and successful YouTube channel similar to David Dobrik, where he films funny stunts and skits with his friends

Tony POV:  
I shut off my camera, looking at Clint. He was holding his arm, and Nat passed him a towel. We'd just done a stunt where Clint had come up with the idiotic idea to jump a moped over a pool, which had gone as well as you can imagine. He'd hit his arm on the concrete around the pool and he was bleeding. Nat made sure his arm was under pressure, covered with the towel as I looked back on the footage. "Jesus Christ Tony" Bruce said, smiling. "Is he okay?" Thor asked, and Clint used his other hand to shoot us a thumbs up. "You're an actual idiot" Peter commented, and I laughed. "Well at least I don't have to go to the hospital" he said. 

Well, he did. Turns out he'd dislocated his arm, so we did have to go to the hospital. We got in my Tesla, Clint still bleeding steadily as I drove, vlogging with one hand and driving with the other. "Hey guys, earlier Clint decided to try and jump a moped over the pool and he dislocated his arm, so were on our way to the hospital" I spoke as I drove. "Wait! Tony" Stephen said, and grabbed my camera. "We need a thumbnail" he said and the entire car filled with laughter as Clint made some dramatic face for the thumbnail. He handed my camera back and I pulled up to the hospital. We all got out, bringing him inside. I kept filming, with my camera pressed against my shirt, because they didn't allow filming in the hospital. Clint got checked in, and they brought him in and fixed him up. When we were finally allowed to see him, we went in and I turned my camera back on. 

"Say hi Clint" I said, and he waved with his good hand. "You're such an idiot" Bruce said, and Clint smiled proudly. "I don't think you should be proud" I laughed behind the camera. We filmed for a little while longer and then we had to leave because visiting hours were over. Plus we got in trouble for filming. It was a fun day, to say the least. A really fun day.


	16. Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!! Mentions of abuse and alcoholism!!!!

Nat POV:  
It was around midnight when my phone rang. "For gods sake" I mumbled. I had to get up at 6am tomorrow for school. The caller ID was unknown, so I figured I'd pick up. "Hello?" I said. "Nat, you answered" Clint breathed in relief, and I almost didn't recognize his hoarse voice. "Clint? Why aren't you calling from your phone?" I asked, confused. "I... got arrested" he admitted, and I shot up. "What? For what?" I asked, pinning the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I scrambled for socks and a hoodie. The winter chill was still present in early March. "Its... a long story" he admitted, and I sighed. I knew exactly what that meant. "Clint..." I said softly, and he cut me off. "Don't" he said. I sighed, and pulled a hoodie over my head and grabbed my car keys. "Be there in 10" I said. "Thanks" he said, and hung up. 

When I got to the station, the sun was peeking over the roof of the building. It was nearing 6am. I went in, going to the front door. "Miss Romanoff, nice seeing you again" the receptionist, who's name was also Nat, said. "You too Nat" I responded, and she smiled. "Jake! Natasha is here to get Clint" she yelled across to Detective Jake Peralta. He got up from his desk, and went to the holding cell. Clint was against the wall, asleep. "Here he is" Jake unlocked the cell. I went inside, gently shaking him. "Get up jackass" I said. He groaned, opening his eyes. "Nat?" he said, and I sighed, grabbing his face. I looked at him, the dark bruise under his eye, the caked blood on his nose and the split lip. "Clint.." I sighed. "I had him on the ropes" he said, and I sighed, helping him to his feet. "Yeah" I said, helping him out of the cell. We went to my car. "You're staying with me" I said, and he nodded. "Yeah" he said, leaning his head on the window. "Was it... Harold?" I asked. I never called Harold his dad. Despite the fact that he helped make my best friend, I would never address him as his father. My question hung in the air like the smell of incoming rain on a hot summer day. Clint, in response, was quiet. 

I couldn't help but stew in my own rage towards his father. Clint had never had the right family. His dad was an alcoholic, abusive piece of shit. And when Clint ended up in jail, that usually meant that his father had thrown him out in the street and continued to beat him until the cops showed up, because the neighbors had finally called. My fingers tightened against the wheel as I thought of him, defenseless, alone against his asshole father. Anger replaced the blood in my veins as I spared a look at him. He'd fallen asleep. I relaxed slightly, and, while at a red light, took off my hoodie and placed it over him, careful not to wake him. Once upon a time there had been a brother to protect Clint, somewhat. Barney, that was his name. But he'd long since disappeared, leaving Clint alone to defend himself and his mother, Edith. I never understood why that woman hadn't taken Clint and Barney and left Harold the moment Harold started abusing them, but it dawned on me for the first time that maybe it wasn't love that made her stay. It was the fear. The fear that Harold would eventually find Edith, Barney and Clint and... do god knows what. The amount of respect I had for the pretty woman in that very moment was insane.

When I pulled up outside my house, it was still dark. I checked the time. 6:15. My dad had probably left for work 5 minutes ago, judging by the lack of his car in the driveway. As I parked, I debated waking Clint to go inside or just carrying him, and when I took out the key, I'd decided on carrying him. I went to the passenger side, opening the door and leaning across his lap to unbuckle him. I picked him up gently, carrying him into the house. I decided at the police station that neither of us were going to school. I brought him up to my room, and went back downstairs to find something in the freezer to use as an ice pack. I found myself going to the front and back door and making sure both were locked. I couldn't trust Harold. I grabbed a pack of frozen blueberries, and went back up to my room, where Clint was asleep. I pushed the door open gently, taking a minute to examine the sleeping figure on my bed. He looked tiny, curled into himself with his arms wrapped around his knees, hugging his bent legs to his torso. The sudden urge to protect him was almost overwhelming as I gently pressed the blueberries to his swollen eye. 

He groaned slightly, and I flinched back, fearing I was hurting him. He opened his good eye, lifting his arm to examine it. "My left wrist.. sprained" his voice was still hoarse and strained. "What?" I asked, and he held it up. "Hurt it when I... fell down the stairs" he said. A lie. He'd been pushed. My anger bubbled over as I stood up from my crouched position at his side, and, using his good hand, he grabbed my leg. "He's not worth it" he said. Not true. Harold Barton could rot in hell for all I cared, I couldn't believe what he'd done to his own son. "Gimme the blueberries" he said, motioning to them with his left hand. I handed him the blueberries, and he pressed it to his wrist. Sighing in relief, he closed his eyes. "Clint" my tone was different then I expected. His eye opened, and he looked at me. I took a shaky breath as I examined my friend. "We need to go to the hospital" I said softly, and I almost flinched away at the look in his eyes at my words. Absolute fear, and panic. He hated hospitals. Mostly because of the smell of medical supplies that reminded of him when his mother would patch Barney up after their father went on a rampage, but also because of his father, who could be lurking anywhere. 

"No" he managed, using his good hand to push away from me. "Clint, please" I begged, and he shook his head. "No way" he said. "Then at least let my dad take a look when he gets home, okay?" I asked, and he nodded. "Alright" he said, and I sighed softly. "You going to school?" he asked and I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you alone" I said, and he sighed and nodded. "I'm staying with you in case Harold comes back" I said and he looked at my bedroom door for a long pause. "You know he'll be back" he said, and I sighed. "I won't let him get you" I said, and his eyes went to mine. "You won't be able to stop him Nat" he said, and I sighed again. "I can try" I said. "He'll hurt you" he said, his jaw clenching. "It's fine, I can take it" I responded and he shook his head. "Clint" I rested my hand on his leg. His eyes closed, and he leaned his head back into the pillows. "I'm always gonna protect you, Clint" I said, and he nodded. A long pause. Finally, I spoke. "You want any food? Drink?" I offered, and he shook his head. "I'm fine" he said, and I sighed. "Get some sleep, Barton" I said, standing up and shooting him a small smile. "Yeah" he said, and closed his eyes again.

I was on the couch when my dad got home. "Dad, hey" I said, standing up and smiling. "Hey Nat" he said as I wrapped my arms around him. He wasn't technically my biological dad. Nicholas J. Fury had walked into the adoption agency and adopted the only 14 year old girl there was. Me. I couldn't be luckier, honestly. I loved him, and he loved me too. He was beyond helpful with the entire situation with Clint. He let Clint stay with us when he needed it, and provided food and a safe place for Clint. He'd always said he would always let Clint stay with us if he wanted to, but Clint always turned him down. I knew it was his pride, and his mother. He didn't want to leave Edith Barton alone with her husband. Brave, but stupid. Nick knew from the look in my eyes that it was Clint, and went to the kitchen to grab the first aid kid under the sink. He went up to my room, and I followed. We found Clint in my bathroom, examining his face in the mirror. His wrist cradled to his chest, he turned defensively when he felt our presence in the doorway. He relaxed when he recognized Nick and I. "Mr. Fury" he smiled, and Nick nearly hit him. He'd told Clint multiple times to call him dad, or even Nick. Mr. Fury was too formal. Nick smiled, gently grabbing his wrist to examine it. 

When Clint had been cleaned up, Nick and I helped him to the guest room. We set him down in the bed, and Nick double checked that the security cameras were running. "You need anything, we're here" Nick said, and Clint nodded. "Rest up kid" Nick smiled, and rested his hand on my shoulder as we left the room. "Harold?" was all Nick had to ask. I nodded, and he sighed. "Horrible man" he shook his head. "How was work?" I asked as we went to the kitchen. He looked at me for a long time, and finally smiled. "How do you feel about joining SHIELD after you graduate?" he asked, and my jaw dropped. "You and Clint. I want you both in SHIELD" he said, getting water. I nodded. "I'd have to talk to Clint but I'm sure he'd be down. I can't believe it! You're sure?" I asked, smiling widely. "Yeah, I'm positive" he nodded, smiling.


	17. Beach Boy (Part 1)

Bucky POV:  
Of course, being the popular jock boy was... fun. It had it's advantages. I could be openly gay and not be made fun of. I could do whatever I wanted, in certain cases, and not be judged. It was nice. Unfortunately, discussing crushes with my female friends was a very weird topic. Especially since every gay guy they set me up with turned out to be... not my type. There was one guy that was my type. But he hung out with a different kind of crowd. He was kind of a jock, kind of a bad boy. A little mix of both. He was cute, but also kind of hot. We had that classic, cliche class together. English. Unfortunately, he didn't even look at me. It was kind of funny. I wanted the one guy that never payed an ounce of attention to me. 

Clint Barton was the one guy who's attention I wanted, but didn't get. Unfortunately. I stood at my locker, grabbing whatever books and binders I needed for my next classes when my locker slammed shut. I followed the arm connected to the hand that shut it. Leather jacket, somewhat familiar scent. I reached his face, and my stomach dropped. "Barnes, right?" he said, and I contained the overwhelming excitement inside me. "Yeah, yeah call me Bucky" I said, and he nodded. I locked my locker. "What's up?" I asked, and he leaned against the locker and looked me up and down. Sizing me up.

"I need a favour" he said, raising one brow the slightest bit as he eyed me. "Okay..." I said, holding my books. "Take me to the beach. I gotta meet someone there and you're the only guy I know that has a decent, working car. That I'd want to... drive me" he seemed slightly awkward, which was strange. He had the constant "I own the school" vibe radiating off of him, and he acted like he was king of the world. Minus some arrogance. I raised my brows in turn, and he looked at me. "To the beach? That's two hours on the road" I said. "Yeah, I know. I think... I know it'll be worth it in the end though. You can hang around" he offered. I didn't see any reason to pass up this opportunity, so I opened my locker again. 

I shoved my books in. "So that's a yes?" he asked, and I turned to him. "Yeah, let's go" I said. "Alright, let's go" he said. I nodded, going out to my car, Clint on my heels. The bell to start class went, and we kept our casual pace. A teacher rounded the corner, and he grabbed my letterman jacket, yanking me into the custodial closet. We were nose to nose when the door to the tiny, cramped closet clicked shut. "Just wait a minute, teacher will be gone in a sec. They always look for stragglers" he said softly, and I gave a short nod in return. We stood there for a few minutes, our breathing the only sound in the little closet. After a short amount of time, he pushed the door open and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me out into the hall. "Let's get the hell out of here" he said, and I nodded. 

We jogged out to the parking lot, getting into my car. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot, smiling to myself. "Mind if I play some music?" he said and I nodded. "Go for it" I said, and he nodded. He connected his phone to the Bluetooth in the car, looking at his phone. He chose a song, and turned off his phone. I smiled, the familiar song filling the car. He was humming the lyrics, looking out the window. I sang softly, tapping the rhythm on the wheel. I felt his eyes turn to me as I sang, and I heard his own voice join mine. I smiled as we sang along, the scenery flying by as we drove. The song ended, and I smiled to myself. Reckless, by Healy. "You have a nice voice" he commented after a minute. I blushed, and felt his eyes burning into the side of my head as I stared at the road. "Who are you meeting at the beach?" I changed the topic, and his eyes went back to the road. "Uh... well..." he hesitated, and I looked at him. "There's nobody" he said, and I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you" he admitted. I blushed more, and I felt him smile. "Oh" I said softly, and a small smile appeared on my face. 

We got to the beach, and I got out. He got out too, and we started walking down the path. "So..." I said, and looked at him. "So?" he said, looking at me. "Why'd you want to come out here with me?" I asked. "Well... you seem like... cool. I've been meaning to ask you to hang out... but I just haven't gotten the balls to do it" he shrugged. I raised my brows slightly, surprised. "Oh" was all I could think to say. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of something else to say, but relaxed when I saw the smile spread across the handsome boys face. "Whatcha wanna do?" he asked, and I shrugged. As if on cue, a boy on a bike selling ice cream from the freezer attached to the front appeared on the path. "Ice cream?" he offered, and I nodded. We went over to the boy, stopping him. "Hold on, Clint Barton?" the boy said, studying my companions face. 

"Peter Quill?! No way!!" he said, his smile broadening. "Hey man!" I felt out of place as the two slapped their hands together in some handshake. "It's been a while, man" Clint commented, and Peter nodded. All of a sudden, I recognized him. "And Bucky Barnes?! You've gotta be kidding me" he said, leaning across the freezer to fist bump me. Peter Quill had been a notorious player, in the dating aspect of high school. He was friends with everyone, he was on the football team, he was a straight A student. Best of all he had an amazing body. Of course, I'd never shown remote interest in him. He was just attractive. He'd moved over the past summer, and he'd left our school. This was the first time I'd seen him in months. I'd never even considered the possibility that the two knew each other. I drifted back down to reality, catching the last bit of Peter's sentence. "Yeah, I'm out of football now. It's a new start at that school" he nodded, and Clint nodded in turn. "Yeah man, as long as you're happy. You don't wanna end up like me" he joked, but the strained laugh told me different.

After a bit longer, Peter sold us our ice creams and went on his way along the beach. "So... why wouldn't he want to end up like you?" I asked, and he looked at me. "It was a joke" he said, and I frowned. "Didn't sound like it" I continued pushing. He opened his mouth, and closed it, a bit like a fish out of water. "It's a long story" he said. "I'm a good listener" I said, and his eyes met mine. For a split second he looked vulnerable. Unlike the Clint Barton I was familiar with. But within that second, his walls came back, and he looked back at the water. "Another time" he said.


	18. Just A Dream

Nick Fury POV:  
I collapsed on my chair behind my desk, closing my eyes. I sighed softly, leaning my head back. I can't believe what'd just happened. I can't believe that they were dead. Tony. Nat. Clint. Bruce. Steve. Thor. Gone. All of them. "Director Fury?" I heard Maria Hill at my door. "In a minute" I said, and she stood in front of my desk. "Director Fury you need to rest" she said, and I shook my head. "I need to... figure it out" I said, and she covered me with a blanket. "It's going to work out Director Fury" she said softly. 

I sat up suddenly, awake. "No.. it's fine" I said, pushing the blanket off of me. I got up before she could protest and found another hand pushing me back down. "Nick, please sleep" it was Natasha. I blinked, looking at her. "I'm not... tired" I said, and she sighed. "Alright" she nodded. Clint walked into the room, his eyes landing on me. "Jesus, you look like shit" he said, and I couldn't speak. "You should sleep man" he said, and walked into the kitchen. "Natasha" I grabbed her shoulders. "Everyone's okay? You're back?" I asked, and she nodded, furrowing her brows. "Director Fury, we won. Of course everyone's okay" she said, confused. "Okay.. okay good" I said, relieved. "I think you should rest" she was worried. I smiled, shaking my head. "It's fine" I said, and she nodded uncertainly . 

I relaxed, sighing softly. "Knew it was a dream" I mumbled. "Director Fury" I heard a voice. "Director Fury" I groaned, opening my eyes. Maria Hill stood in front of my desk. It was dark in my office, the light in the hall shedding little light in the room. "Director Fury go home" she said softly, and I frowned, shaking my head. "Where'd Nat go?" I asked, standing up and stretching. "Nat... what?" Maria was confused, and I looked at her. Her features softened, and before she could speak I was backing away. "It's not true" I spoke lowly, looking at her. But her face said it all. It was just a dream.

Bruce Banner was alone again.

Thor Odinson was gone.

Steve Rogers and Clint Barton retired. 

And worst of all;

Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark were dead.


	19. Oh, Take Me Back To The Start...

Sam POV:  
I sat in the car with Bucky, driving back. Back to the Avengers compound. It was strange, leaving Steve. I glanced in the backseat at the shield. Red white and blue. With that star right in the center. "You're gonna be a good Cap, Sam" Bucky said softly, and I looked at him. "You think?" I asked, and he nodded. "Without a doubt" he focused on the road as he drove. I looked out the window, smiling to myself. "I think it's gonna be fun" he said, and I looked at him. "What's gonna be fun?" I asked. "Watching you try to be all cool with the suit and the shield and fail miserably" he said, shooting me a smirk. I swatted at him, and he dodged, swerving into the other lane before straightening us out, laughing. "No hitting the driver!!" he exclaimed, and I flipped him off. 

Peter POV:  
I sat in my room, alone. It was quiet. Too quiet. My phone sat on my desk, alone. A gentle knock at my door. My eyes flicked to look at it, but I didn't get up. It opened slowly, and May stood there. Happy and Ned were behind him. "Hey, Peter" she said softly. I was quiet, almost like I was looking through her. "Can we have a minute?" Ned asked, and Happy and May looked at each other, and nodded. They left me with my best friend. "Was it as cool as all the comics?" he asked quietly, and I felt a smile on my face despite the pained tears collecting in my eyes. "I lost him, Ned" I said, and he frowned sadly as I met his eyes. Tears filled my eyes as he hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry" he said softly.

T'Challa POV:  
Returning home to Wakanda was one of the best feelings of my life. Seeing my sister, my mother, Nakia, Okoye. Everyone, seeing them again. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt truly at home. It was crazy to think that I'd missed 5 long years of Wakanda's existence, but I knew I could rely on Okoye, and Nakia, and my mother to fill me in. It was a long, hard fight. But going home and seeing my family's proud faces truly made everything worth it. Made the sacrifices worth it. The loss, the heartbreak, the tears. Seeing my family again made it all worth it. 

Carol POV:  
My reunion with Nick Fury was the best thing about this battle finally ending. Of course, the loss of Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark was weighing on the group, but I knew we could recover. I trusted the group to recover. Nick didn't smile as much since Natasha and Tony died. I knew they meant a lot to him. His tight smiles were the only ones I ever saw. At least since they died

Nick POV:  
It was.. hard to believe that this was really it. I stood there, in front of the gathering of people for Nat's funeral. I didn't know what to say. But as I stepped to the mic, I knew. "Natasha Romanoff was more then a killer. More then an agent. More then a friend. More then all of that" I spoke, looking at the sea of people. "Natasha Romanoff was the hero that young girls needed." I paused to clear my throat, ducking my head. "She was... a friend to many, a mentor, a co-worker... she was my daughter." I said, a lump making my throat ache painfully. "She was the hero she wanted to be in the end. She sacrificed herself for the people she loved and she sacrificed herself for the greater good" I said, looking down at the stand. Pretending I had cue cards or a piece of paper but in reality I had nothing, and I was just trying to stop myself from crying. I turned away from the mic, clearing my throat. "The sacrifices we make, the things we lose, it's all for a reason" I returned to the mic, looking out at the crowd of heroes and family members.

"I mean, at the end of the day, that's why we make so many sacrifices? Because that's our job. That's what we're meant to do. To sacrifice. Small things, big things" I blinked, taking a breath. "Because that's why we fight right? To go home" I said, the word home seeming foreign and strange. "To go home" I said softly. I don't know how long I stood there, staring at the faces in the crowd staring back at me. My eyes burned again, and I cleared my throat once again. "Rest easy, Agent Natasha Romanoff" I said, stepping away from the mic. 

Later that day, I stood in front of her grave. Empty, but it was somewhat reassuring to pretend that maybe, just maybe, she was there. I stared at her name engraved in stone. "A fathers never supposed to outlive his children" Clint said softly, beside me suddenly. "Yeah" I responded, my voice strained and tight. "She's... she's in a better place. That's the only thing that's gotten me through these last few weeks" he said, and I nodded. "I just wanna go back to the start" I said. "So do I" he responded quietly. "So do I" he repeated. 

I'm not sure how long we stood there, staring at her gravestone. Eventually everyone left, leaving me and Clint alone. He was called back to his farm because Laura was worried sick. I was left alone. In the dark. In front of the grave. I ran my fingers over the curve of the beautiful stone, down to her name. I traced it out. Natasha Alianovna Romanova. "You did good, Agent Romanoff" I said softly, sitting down so I was facing the stone. "You did good" I leaned my head on the stone. I was reminded of the song she would sing. The Scientist. Coldplay. God, what were the lyrics again? The only line that I could think of was the most painful one. Oh take me back to the start. "Trying to tell me all along I'd want to go back, huh?" I chuckled softly as I stared at the gravestone. "You have no idea how much I want to go back to the start" I said softly, my smile fading as the truth pressed down on me.


	20. Whiteboards (Part 2)

Tony POV:  
After lunch with my rival, we were the center of attention. Newspapers, news stations, radio stations, talk shows. You name it, we were on them. Of course, we refused any appearances. Logically. It had been busy lately. My phone rang. Steve Rogers, my other business rival. Except our rivalry went far deeper then just simple teasing. When we spoke, we spoke menacingly, and used words to hurt. He was the reason I was as cold as I was. Long ago we'd started Stark and Rogers, our business. But not long after, he took our money and started his own company. He left me for dead. But I rebuilt my empire, and became the man I am today. I picked up the phone. "What" I demanded. "Just wanted to see if I could get an inside scoop" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Eat shit backstabber" I retorted, hanging up.

"God he pisses me off" I said to nobody as I stood up. The whiteboard had been at my window since the first time, and I went over, looking to see if Bruce was there. He was, his suit jacket off, his sleeves rolled to his elbows and a phone pressed to his ear. I waved my hands dramatically, trying to get his attention. "You look absolutely insane" Pepper was at my door. I turned, a smile appearing on my face. "Heyy, Pep" I said, and she set a sandwich down on my desk. "Lunch" she said, and looked at me. "He's at his window, he just won't look at me" I said, still smiling.

I stood in front of my mirror, adjusting my tie. I was about to go over to Bruce's office to see him. I also had to avoid the paparazzi. I put my sunglasses on, and Pepper appeared in the doorway. "Security will escort you across the street to Mr. Stark's office" she said, and I nodded. My security escorts, Stephen Strange and Thor Odinson appeared in my doorway, and I nodded at them. "Morning boys" I said, putting my jacket on. "Morning boss" Thor replied. He was the only one who actually spoke. I left my office, my security detail following me out of the office. I walked down the street, and they followed. Paparazzi crowded me, and I got to the front doors of Bruce's office. Stephen opened the door, and I heard the tapping of high heels. "Excuse me, Mr. Stark!! Emma Turner, from Vanity Fair Magazine, can I ask you a couple of questions?" she asked. Thor placed his arm as a barrier between me and the reporter, and I looked at Stephen. "Should I talk to her?" I muttered and he shrugged. "Go for it boss" he replied and I turned.

"Hi!" I said, flashing one of my award winning smiles. "Hi" she replied, smiling back. "Yeah, go for it, let's hear some questions" I said, nodding. "You and Dr. Banner were spotted having lunch together the other day, are you and him a couple?" she asked, holding her recorder out in front of me. "Me and Dr. Banner are... not, in a relationship. We are... we are simply making amends and being decent to each other" I answered. "So despite the fact that you two are both openly gay, you won't be publicly dating him?" she asked, writing things down. "No... no I won't be dating.. I won't be publicly dating him" I said, nodding. "Are you on the market, or do you have a secret boyfriend or girlfriend we don't know about?" she asked, and I smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out" I said. She raised a brow, writing it down. "Will that be all?" I asked. She was quiet for a minute, writing stuff down, and I turned to go in, walking away. I got to the door, my hand on the handle. "How many secrets can you keep?" she yelled after me, and I froze. I turned back to her, looking at her.

"Far too many" I said lowly, and turned away.


	21. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton is a famous UFC fighter, one of the best in the business. Natasha Romanoff is his best friend, sidekick, wing-woman and manager. Steve Rogers is the second best fighter, with Peggy Carter as his manager. Despite Steve being stronger then Clint overall, Clint always manages to outsmart and outdo him in the ring. But this time he's fed up.

Clint POV:  
I leaned my head back against the wall. My robe draped around my shoulders, hood down. The door opened, and I raised a brow. "You're in for a fight" my manager spoke, and I raised my brows. "Oh?" I questioned, and she nodded. "Rogers" she said and I mumbled a few curse words. "Easy there with the language Barton. Press will hear if you're too loud" she said, filling my water bottle. "I fought him two weeks ago" I said, and she turned to me. "It's good money" she said, and I nodded, sighing. "It is" I agreed. "You'll be fine" she said, and I nodded. "Hope so" I added. She looked at me, smiling slightly. "Don't worry, Barton" she said. I nodded. She came over, crouching between my legs. "You're gonna be fine" she said, and I nodded slowly. "You've got this" she encouraged, and I let out a breath. "Thanks Nat" I said, and she smiled. 

"Let's go" she stood up, and I stood up. I walked out of my room and to the ring, pulling my hood up right before we hit the crowd. Nat walked behind me, along with a few other of my representatives. I got into the ring, Nat following. I took off my robe, and she handed it to someone else. "Remember what I always say?" she asked. "Be faster, be stronger, be better" I said, and she nodded. "Knock him dead" she said, and I glanced across the ring at my opponent. Steve Rogers. His manager, Peggy Carter, stepped out of the ring, as did Nat. We touched gloves, and the bell dinged. I could see the fire in his eyes, the anger. I'd beaten him every other time we'd fought, so I was prepared to dance my way around his clumsy punches. But when he went to kick me, I dodged, and went right into his right hook. 

I fell to the ground, and he jumped on me, swinging madly. He yanked his gloves off, and the ref was screaming at him to get off. The crowd was going insane as he took his anger out on me, punching my face over and over again. Blood pooled in my mouth, and I tried to block his wild fists to no avail. When he was finally ripped off of me by two other fighters, Bucky Barnes and Peter Quill, who would be fighting later that night and were also my friends, I rolled on my side immediately. I spit blood out of my mouth, watching the red stain the pristine white of the mat. "Clint!" Nat was yelling my name as I flopped on my back. My arm was aching. Broken? I hoped not. That would mean I'd be out of commission until it healed. And that would mean no fighting. I opened my mouth, and only whimpered in pain. "MEDIC!!" Nat yelled. I blinked, focusing on the light above the ring.

Swinging. Back and forth. I took a deep breath, wiping my face. And I got up. I steadied myself, pushing medics and Nat away from me as I rose my hands to my face. "Let's go Rogers" I spit out blood and saliva, and the man looked at me. "Clint, you aren't fighting" Nat said sharply, and I waved her away. But when Steve flew at me, she was quick to get out so she wouldn't get hurt. I swung at him, and it caught his jaw. He steadied himself, jaw clenched, and swung at me. I ducked, kicking his legs out from under him. The crowd was losing their minds. He got up, and instead of using his normal tactic, he circled me. I circled right back, staring at him, trying to identify his next move. But nobody could've seen the vicious kick he launched at my bad arm. I yelped, falling to the ground and cradling my arm. 

The crowd fell silent as it suddenly dawned on them that I was in real pain, and that it was bad. Steve continued kicking, and I squeezed my eyes shut. More yelling, from the refs and the medics. And on what felt like the 100th kick, I grabbed his ankle. It was absolutely silent, and time seemed to stand still as I shakily got to my feet, letting go of his ankle. I cradled my bad arm, staring him in the eyes. "How you feeling, Barton?" he asked, and I smiled. "The way you feel, buddy" I said. He was confused for a split second before my fist went square for his face. I nailed him in the face, and he fell, unconscious. I stumbled, holding my arm in shock. My eyes were wide as I looked around, at the cheering crowd. They were losing their minds. My eyes fell on Nat's, who was just as in shock as I was. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Ladies and gentleman, your winner, Clint Barton!!" the announcer exclaimed, and the crowd got louder, if even possible. Nat got into the ring, and the ref released my hand. I wrapped my good arm around her, and she hugged me carefully. "You did so good" she said, smiling. "You should've dropped out after he broke your arm" she said, frowning. "Be faster, be stronger, be better" I responded, and she rolled her eyes. "I hate you" she said jokingly. I laughed. "Let's get to the ER, this bitch hurts" I complained, and she rolled her eyes. I waved to the crowd, smiling and getting out of the ring. I received high fives, and pats on the back as I walked to my room, and collapsed on the bench. "Good fight, Barton" Nat tossed me a hoodie. "Thanks" I smiled.


	22. Falling Down

Clint POV:  
It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. I wouldn't accept it. I could feel her watch in my hand. The one I'd had custom made with arrows for hands. My watch was still safely on my wrist. A spider in the center. I held her watch in my closed fist for a long time. When I woke up in the water it was still there, and in my other hand, the Soul stone. She was gone. Was she? Suddenly I was scrambling to look at the watch, opening my closed fist and staring at it. I had to force myself to stop shaking to see it properly. It had stopped. It was stopped. She was gone. She was gone. I felt physically ill as I stared at it blankly.

[Flashback]  
"Merry Christmas" I offered Nat the small box. I'd gotten her a specially made watch, with arrows for hands. She handed me a similar box, smiling. "Merry Christmas to you too" she said. It was our second Christmas together. Last year she'd gotten me a spider bracelet, and I'd gotten her an arrow necklace. Neither of us had taken off the jewelry since we got it. This Christmas we were on a mission somewhere in the Netherlands. I smiled. "You first" I said, and she nodded. She opened the small box, a smile forming on her face. "You got me an arrow watch!" She said. I opened mine. "Oh you have got to be kidding me" I laughed as I held up a watch, similar to the one I got her, except for the black widow spider on it rather than arrows. "Great minds think alike" she laughed.

Later, after we finished the mission, she was patching up a knife wound on my side. "Hey Nat" I said. She looked at me. "I promise you that this watch will go to the day I die" I said. "Right back at you" she smiled. Of course we had no control over it, but it was a good thing to pretend. Something to laugh at in bad situations.

God did we need those laughs sometimes.  
[Flashback over]

The watch stood still, and funnily enough, it was as if time stood still. Everything was so blurry, and I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't I see the watch? What was going on? How had I ended up in the water? What happened? I was sucked back to present time, back to the Avengers compound. I fell to my knees, the excited chatter from my teammates being drowned out by the pounding of my heart in my ears. I felt the blood rushing to my head as it dawned on me what had happened, and... the watch. I felt it slip and fall out of my fingers as Bruce suddenly turned to me. "Clint where's Nat?" he asked, and I felt my eyes burning as I turned my head slowly to look at him. I didn't say a word. Did my eyes convey the message? Did he understand the horrible and twisted fate my best friend and I had met on Vormir? No one said a word as the heavy truth replaced the once comfortable aura in the room, and my eyes dropped back to the floor. Bruce fell to a knee, and the team was silent.

I replayed the event in my head daily, almost as if it was some kind of drug. We sat at the lake, and I heard Thor say something about getting her back. "We can't get her back" I said, staring at the reflection of the sky on the still water. "What?" he seemed to stutter before managing to get the word out. "It can't be undone" I said, turning my head to look at him. "It can't" I shook my head the slightest bit. Thor stared at me, uncertainly. Finally he laughed. "I'm sorry.. no offence but, you're a very earthly being.. okay and we're talking about space magic, and can't seems very definitive don't you think?" he said. "Yeah look, I know that I'm way outside my.. my pay grade here but she still isn't here isn't she?" I responded, and I noticed Tony remove his glasses from the corner of my eye. "No that's my point" Thor said. "It can't be undone" I met his gaze again. "Or that's at least what the red.. floating guy had to say, maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay?! Go grab your hammer, and you go fly and you talk to him!!" I exploded, the pain and rage filling me like a hot air balloon. I stopped, taking a breath and turning back to the lake. "Was supposed to be me" my voice cracked, and I looked back at the lake. "Sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone, put her life on it" I said. Bruce threw a bench.

The days after felt endless. When we did finally beat Thanos, and had Tony's funeral, I found myself alone with Wanda, near the same lake we were at after Nat's death. "You know I wish there was a way... that I could let her know... that we won" I felt a small smile on my face as I nodded, looking at Wanda. "We did it" I said, and she looked at me. "She knows" she reassured me. "They both do" she said, looking back at the water. I put an arm around her, looking at the lake.

Nat, if you're out there somewhere, listening with Tony, and Vision, I hope you know we won. I hope you know that your sacrifice didn't go without reward, and that I, and everyone, will be eternally grateful for what you did. Thank you. I love you. Goodbye.  
Your best friend,  
-Clint Barton


	23. Untimely

Tony POV:  
I'd done it. My god I'd done it. I sat there, in absolute awe. I'd invented time travel. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I stared in absolute disbelief. I, Anthony Edward Stark, had invented time travel. Had invented a way to get everyone back. I couldn't believe it. I could not believe it. I knew right then and there what I had to do. I grabbed a camera, and set it up, and sat down backwards on a chair. I hesitated before starting the recording, uncertain of how to start. I knew what I wanted to say, I just had to get it in order. But then, as I reached to click the button, I knew. 

"Everybody wants a happy ending.... right?" I started, sitting on the chair. "But, it doesn't always roll that way" I added. "Maybe this time" I said hopefully, looking at the time travel machine sketch, smiling. "I'm hoping if you.. play this back, it's in celebration" I nodded as I spoke. "I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored" I said. "If there ever was such a thing" I added. "God what a world" I said softly, smiling more. "Universe, now." I had to correct myself. "If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone, let alone even to this extent.. I mean I would've been surprised but come on. I knew the epic forces of darkness and light would come into play and for better or for worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in" I rambled, and smiled more as I thought of the time travel mission. "So I thought I'd record a little greeting, in case of an untimely death.. on my part" I said. "I mean that.. not that death at any time isn't untimely" I continued. 

"This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow it's.. it's got me scratching my head about the survival.." I admitted. "Then again that's the hero gig" I said, nodding. "Part of the journey is the end" I said, pausing for a second before continuing. "So no matter what, everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to" I said, getting up. "I love you three thousand" I said the five words into the camera, and turned the camera off. 

Third Person POV:  
And my god was Tony Stark's death untimely. But heroic. Untimely and heroic. He knew what his fate had become, and he knew what he had to do. To kill Thanos, he must die himself. A sad reality, yes. But it's what made him Tony Stark. What further proved that what once was bad, can be good. The man 10 years ago that was stolen away, and held hostage in a cave, had turned into a man so much different. The man that sold arms to terrorists was gone, and in that very moment, the three words that somehow defined and didn't define him, it dawned on the Avengers that perhaps they'd taken advantage of their time together. But Tony Stark knew. He knew in that grand battle against Thanos and his armies that there would have to be a sacrifice. In order to restore what once was a happy generation of human beings, he would have to sacrifice himself. 

At the end of the day, that's what being a superhero is, right? The dictionary says a hero is "a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities". Isn't that what Tony Stark was? A hero? A man who sacrificed everything for the people he loved? He was the man idolized by so many, a man who did everything he could to ensure the happiness and safety of others. Once a man who cared about nobody but himself, Tony Stark changed. He changed the way he thought, the way he treated others. He started from the very bottom, and only rose. 

Thank you, Tony Stark. For being who you were. For showing us that nothing is impossible if you truly believe in yourself. For showing me that I can do anything. That no matter who you are, what you do, where you are, if you work hard enough, you can be a hero. You are, truly, a superhero.

And you are Iron Man.


	24. Europe

Clint POV:  
Bucky and I were happy. So happy. We'd been dating for just over three years, and I was looking to find a way to propose. He was the light of my life. The team could see it. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy. We spent every second we could by each other's side. Like right now. We were sitting in a tiny cafe. Enjoying a cup of coffee, talking. Life was... it was amazing. Everyone on the team was safe, we were all happy, healthy. We got up, ready to head home and get ready to go out for drinks with the team later tonight. I left the money on the table, and put an arm around his waist. "I love you, Clint" he said, leaning his head on my shoulder as we walked out. "I love you too" I said. We walked down the street, towards our apartment. When we got back, we both showered quick and headed out to meet the gang.

"Hey!!" I exclaimed upon arriving at the bar. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Nat and Steve turned, smiling. "Hey guys, how are you?" Nat greeted. "We're good" Bucky sat down, and I took my place beside him. We ordered drinks and talked and laughed for hours, and when 11 approached, the bartender told us that they were closing. So we got up, without complaints, and got ready to leave. "I don't feel so great" Bucky said softly, so only I could hear. "We'll head home soon, baby" I said quietly, and he nodded. But he looked a little pale, and I turned to the gang. "We're gonna head home, you guys have a good night" I said, and we said our goodbyes and turned to leave. We got to the door and I pushed it open, stepping into the cold air. "You are going right to bed when we get home" I said, turning to look at Bucky. He smiled weakly, nodding. "Clint.. I.." he started, but he fell as I went to step into the parking lot. "Bucky!" I exclaimed, bending down to help him up. "I... I really d... don't feel good" he stumbled over his words. "Okay, it's okay, let's go to the doctors, get you checked out" I said softly, and he mumbled something and closed his eyes. "Steve!!" I yelled his best friends name desperately. "Clint?" he came around the corner, the team behind him.

An hour, we were at the hospital. Bucky was being checked out. I was waiting, scared out of my mind. The doctor came out, and I jumped up. "Mr. Barton.... Mr. Barnes... isn't in good shape" he said softly, and I looked back at the team. They stood up, coming over. "Mr. Barnes has been diagnosed with a brain tumor" he said softly, and I felt disbelief crawl over me like a bug. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. The team was silent in shock.

When we got home, it was eerily quiet. Bucky knew. I knew. Our time was limited. But I also knew we had to spend every last second happy. No fighting, nothing like that. So that was what we did. We went out with the gang, went to the movies, went out for dinner. We did everything. "Y'know," he remarked one sunny afternoon as we walked through the park. "I've always wanted to go to Europe" he said, and I looked at him. "We have been to Europe" I said. "Not REALLY, it was for a mission. I want to go for fun" he said. I nodded, and that was when I decided that before Bucky Barnes died, I would take him to Europe. The team happily agreed to help pay for a ticket, but first came saving. We saved for months and months on end, and Bucky surprisingly lasted way longer then doctors expected. We were happy. I forgot about the tumor for the most part, and when I finally saved up to get a ticket, I took Bucky to the beach with the team to tell him. We walked along the shore together, the team watching us from a little crop of rocks. I could feel the ring in my pocket. I was going to propose, and then take him to Europe to elope with the team at our side. The sun set as I got ready. And then he fell. I heard the waves crashing as I dropped next to him, terrified that this was it. "CALL 911!!" I heard Tony yell, and I felt the tears burning my eyes.

After sitting in the waiting room for hours, the doctors finally came out to update us. "He won't make it past tonight" the doctor told us quietly, and I felt my heart drop. A lump rose to my throat so big it hurt, and swallowing did nothing. "Can we see him?" Steve asked the question everyone was dying to know. The doctor nodded slightly, and I was already walking down the hall with the team to see him. I pushed the door open gently, and he was lying on the bed, wires and tubes sticking out of him. "Clint" he said softly, and I smiled sadly. "C'mere" he said, and I felt my eyes watering as I went and sat next to him. "It's gonna be alright, okay?" he said quietly, and I nodded, holding his hand. "When I go... I want you to move on? Okay? I need you to be happy" he said, and I felt the team sit down behind us. "Yeah" I said quietly.

Later that night, his time was coming. I could feel it. Everyone could. Nurses had been coming in and quietly taking notes or changing something and leaving. "Clint" he said weakly, and I looked at him. "Lie with me?" he said and I nodded. I climbed next to him, the team sitting against the wall, watching. I held him tight, praying that it would fix him. But I knew his time was drawing to a close. His breathing was shaky, his hands trembled. "I... love you.. Clint Barton" he said quietly, so quiet I could barely hear. "I love you too.. Bucky Barnes" my voice shook as I closed my eyes, allowing tears to fall as I held onto him. "Night baby" he said, and the monitor gave one final beep, and then a steady beep was all I heard. He was gone. Bucky Barnes was... gone.


	25. The Nutcracker Ball

Clint POV:  
I think, out of all the parties, The Nutcracker Ball was the only Christmas party I'd never been to. Neither had Nat. But this year was different. Two days ago, I'd found two tickets to the ball itself on the front step of my apartment, and I'd almost passed out in the hall. It was the best party of the year. Everyone was there. Celebs too. I was beyond excited to share with Nat. I rushed to her house, and picked the lock. She was working. I had today off, and I waited for her in her apartment. When she came back, I was on her couch. "Nat!!" I exclaimed, and she grabbed a knife and threw it at my head. I ducked, smiling. "Why are you in my apartment?" she came over, grabbing the knife. "I got them" I said excitedly. "What? STD's?" she asked, putting the knife back in its hiding place and going to her kitchen. I followed. "The tickets!" I exclaimed and she turned to me. "Tickets?" she asked, and I held up the shiny red tickets. 

She snatched them from my grasp, examining them. "Holy shit" she said, a smile appearing on her face. "Holy shit you got tickets!! How?!" she demanded, and I smiled. "I found them on my doorstep" I said. "This is incredible!!" she said, and I nodded. "So we just call this number?" she asked and I nodded again. "We're going to the Nutcracker Ball" I said, and she smiled, looking at me. We high fived, laughing and smiling. "I gotta get a dress" she said, and I nodded. "Maybe I'll get a new suit" I said. "Absolutely you will" she said, and I rolled my eyes. We went off, shopping for fresh new things for the Nutcracker Ball. Excitement hung in the air as we tried on outfits, eager for tonight's event. When we found the perfect choice, we went back to our houses, agreeing to meet up later. 

I met with her in Times Square. "Let's get moving" I smiled, and she nodded. We started walking, and, per our usual Christmas tradition, stopped at Ray's Bar, a local bar we dropped in on every year. Ray, the owner, was an old friend. We sat down at the bar, and he was, per usual, behind the counter. He always worked Christmas Eve, gave his employees time off for family and friends. "Was starting to wonder when you'd show up!" he exclaimed upon seeing us sit down at the bar. "Hey Ray" Nat smiled. "What're you two dressed so fancy for?" he asked, and I looked at Nat. "It's for the Nutcracker Ball" Nat blurted, and I smiled. "You two got tickets?" he asked, looking up from the glass he was drying. I nodded. "Wow, impressive. The usual?" he asked, and we nodded. He got us our usual drinks, and I looked around the familiar bar. "Nat" my hand hit her arm as my eyes landed on the keyboard. She smiled, and we got up. "Hold our seats" I said, and Ray nodded, smiling. A classic tradition. 

We would come to the bar, order a drink and then go play a song on the giant foot keyboard. We went over, and she stuck her foot out, hitting one of the keys three times. I looked at her, hitting one further up. She replied with another key. We went on like that for some time, eventually using both feet. As we went on, a crowd gathered around us, watching. I could see Ray watching from the bar, smiling. We went on, jumping around the keyboard, smiling and singing the lyrics to Runaway by Kanye West.When we finished, we received a round of applause. We bowed, our hands linked as we smiled. We went back to our seats at the bar, and Ray shook his head, smiling. "The only thing I look forward to every year is that routine" he said. Of course, every year, it was a different song, Whichever song was the hottest song at the time. We each took a long sip from our drinks, and Ray went to another customer. "That gets more and more fun each year" she said and I nodded, agreeing. I didn't have the heart to tell her I was moving to Chicago for work. New York City was our home, it had been our home for a long time. We grew up here, met here. It was a part of our history. I took another long sip, knowing I'd have to tell her. Nat's eyes suddenly widened, and she slammed her drink down. "It's Miley, come on, we're dancing" she grabbed my arm as I recognized the song playing. Malibu by Miley Cyrus. One of Nat's favourite songs. I let her drag me to the middle of the room, and laughed as I danced with her. 

When we finished dancing, and finished our drinks, Ray wished us good luck on our Christmas Eve adventure. We waved, thanking him for the drinks and walking out into the icy cold New York air. We got into a cab, driving to the location for our big party. When we pulled up outside a convenience store, I was almost sure that this wasn't the right place. But, Nat dragged me out and inside. We showed the old Chinese man behind the counter our tickets, and he took them, studying them. "Come" he said, leading us behind the counter to the back room. "In" he pointed at a closet. I looked at Nat, climbing in. She climbed in after, and then he slammed the doors. Darkness, and then the back of the closet opened up. "All aboard!!" a man yelled over a speaker, and I jumped. A tiny train sat there. Nat and I climbed in, giddy with excitement.

The train started moving, and soon enough, we were in a giant room. It was filled to the brim with bodies, moving, dancing, talking, laughing. We got out, and stared, openmouthed. "Holy shit" she said. We moved through the party, looking around and drinking champagne. "I'm gonna go grab some drinks" I said, and she nodded. I made my way to the bar, finally getting to it and leaning against the counter. I ordered drinks, and turned my back to the bar, looking out at the party. "Sorry man can you move? I left my phone on the bar behind you" I turned my head to find... "Miley Cyrus" I said in absolute disbelief. "Yeah, that's my name" she grabbed her phone, smiling at me and ordering a drink. "Holy shit.. you're Miley Cyrus" I said. "Don't have to keep saying my full name buddy" she smiled. "Nat loves you, oh my god" I said. "Who's Nat? Girlfriend?" she asked. "Not really... I have to tell her something tonight, it's pretty big" I said. "Are you gonna propose?!" she exclaimed. Before I had a chance to correct her, she was bringing me to the stage. "I'm gonna help" she said. It couldn't hurt to play along.. right?I stood beside her as she grabbed a mic. I tried to find Nat in the crowd, but I couldn't find her yet. "How's it going everyone!" she said, and the crowd responded with whoops and cheers. Lights flashed everywhere as I stood in the shadows, trying to find Nat. Miley started singing Malibu, and I smiled, thinking of my best friend. "Alright everybody give it up for my friend," she paused, leaning towards me. "What the fuck is your name again?" she asked. "Clint" I said. "Clint!" she exclaimed, and the crowd cheered. My heart pounded as I searched for Nat, and found her in the crowd. I started singing the rest of the verse, and we got to the chorus. When we finished the verse, I knew what I had to do. It was time. 

"Nat" I started. She raised her brows. "I know we've been through a lot together, me and you" I said, my heart pounding. "And Miley I knew I said I was gonna propose but this is something a little different" I said, and Nat's brows rose even more. "Nat isn't my girlfriend, she's my best friend" I said. "Nat, you know I interviewed for a few jobs, most of them here, but I got that really good one in Chicago" I said, and her brows furrowed. "I'm moving to Chicago December 29th" I said, and her face fell. "I know I should've found a different way to tell you, and I should've told you sooner, and I'm sorry" I said. I got off the stage, going to her. "Nat, you're my best friend, so, instead of a proposal, I ask you this" I grabbed her hand, smiling. "Will you do me the honors of coming to Chicago with me?" I asked. She stared at me, her hand still in mine. Finally, she smiled. "Yes" she laughed. "She said yes!" Miley said and the crowd went crazy. I laughed, hugging her. 

As we left, she turned to me, the icy air turning her nose and cheeks pink. "Chicago, look out. Hawkeye and Black Widow are on their way" she smiled, and I laughed, rolling my eyes.


	26. Clint The Explorer

Bucky POV:  
"Clint, I'm telling you this is a horrible idea" I followed the handsome blonde down the gravel driveway. We'd ridden our bikes to the edge of town to an abandoned house we'd seen by chance in a cab on our way to a party. As against this as I was, I was a sucker for Clint Barton. "It's fine, Barnes, quit being a chicken" he said, turning to look at me over his shoulder. I sighed, shaking my head. "Such a bad idea" I mumbled, following him towards the abandoned farmhouse. He grabbed a rock, pulling his shirt up over his mouth with one hand. "Turn away" he instructed, and I did. Seconds later I heard the glass from a window shatter. I turned around to find him picking other shards of glass from the window, throwing them aside on the ground. I looked around, the quiet fields and the quiet road especially freaking me out. "Let's go" he climbed through the window, and I heard a crunch as he landed on glass. I climbed in hesitantly, watching as he held his shirt over his nose and mouth. "Pull your shirt off" he said. "Excuse me?" I said, blushing. "I said put your shirt over your mouth and nose. You never know whats in the air in these houses" he said, looking at me confused. "Yeah.. right" I said, blushing as I pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose. 

He lead the way into what I assumed was once the living room, judging by the worn down couch covered in a plastic cover, which had a thick layer of dust on it. A clock that had long since stopped was hung on the wall, a few paintings of little ponds and mountains. He poked around a bit and then went into the kitchen. I didn't linger, following him. This house was giving me the creeps already. "This place must've been nice at some point" he said, dragging his finger over a dust covered counter. The kitchen still had its counters, and its cupboards. Its fridge was still there, as well as the stove. An old coffeepot sat beside the stove, and a table was in the middle of the room, four chairs around it. "This is too creepy" I said, and he looked at me. His eyes crinkled, which meant he was smiling at me. "It give you the creeps Barnes?" he said playfully. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, idiot" I retorted, and he feigned hurt. "Ouch" he said, and I rolled my eyes again.

Next we went up the stairs, the daylight outside creeping through broken glass and stained windows. The first room was pink, with a bed frame and a little doll house. "Creepy" I mumbled, and he poked the dollhouse with his foot. "It's not that bad, you know. We could always fuck if you want" he said. "We could always what?!" I demanded. "We could always leave if you want" he said, and I sighed in relief. "You're off today" he commented, looking at me. "I'm tired, and extremely on edge" I said. He nodded, leading the way out of the room and into the next one. This one had a bigger bed frame, and two nightstands on either side of the bed. The closet door was open, a few wire hangers visible from the doorway. "I really don't like this" I said nervously. "It's fine, I'm right here to protect you" he said, smiling at me again. Wind blew through a hole in the ceiling as he looked through the drawers. 

We then went to the bathroom, which was pretty dirty and gross. After the upstairs, we went back downstairs. "Clint, I really want to leave" I said. "One more minute, I wanna see the garage" he said, going towards the door. I sighed, following as he opened the door. Inside was an old lawnmower, a rusted bike, a skateboard with no wheels and a rake. "Anticlimactic" he groaned, and then went back to the window in the living room. "We're leaving?" I said, and he nodded. "This place is boring as hell" he said, climbing through the window. He landed with a crunch this time on gravel. Pieces of glass cracked under me ad I lifted myself up through the window. "Let's get the fuck outta here" he said, starting down the gravel road. 

"Hey, Clint?" I said, walking alongside him. "What's up?" he asked. "Have you ever thought of trying again after Laura?" I asked, and he tensed. Laura was his ex wife. She left him for some scientist chump. Clint hadn't taken it too easy. "Why?" he asked, and I shrugged. "Maybe there is someone in the dating pool you know, and they're interested" I said, and he looked at me, a brow raised. "Really?" he said, and I nodded. He smiled, and nodded. "Alright, what's he like?" he asked. "Uh.. he's tall, ish, 5'7". Long ish brown hair, brown eyes, stubble" I described myself. He chuckled. "You could've just said yourself" he said, and I blushed hard. "U.. uh" I stuttered, trying to find words. He stopped, grabbing my arm. I turned to him, and then.. he kissed me. He kissed me. "Yeah, I think I'll try dating again" he said, and I chuckled. "Sounds good" I said as we got on our bikes.


	27. Scoops Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy work together at Scoops Ahoy (Stranger Things) and Miles is also friends with The Avengers

Miles POV:  
I was in the back of the ice cream parlor I worked at, Scoops Ahoy, when my coworker, Gwen, called me out. "Hey dingus, you're children are here!!" I heard her shout. I opened the window behind the counter. "You're back again?" I asked the four Avengers. Thor, Steve, Tony and Bruce stood there, smiles on their faces. Tony rang the bell again. I sighed, putting on the hat the manager made us wear and going out. "You guys are abusing my privileges" I grumbled as I rang up two strawberry sundaes, a vanilla cone and a caramel sundae under my name. The workers got free ice cream, we just had to keep track of what we ate, for inventory. I served it to them, and they found a table, huddling over the ice cream and stealing occasional glances at me. It was freaking me out. I finally went over, crossing my arms. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I demanded, and they laughed nervously. Bruce leaned over to Tony, whispering something in his ear. "Forget it, I don't have time for this" I said, retiring to the back to try to relax.

"Is he here?" ten minutes later, I heard a familiar voice. I froze in the back, and then ran to the door, bursting through. "Romanoff" I said, and she laughed, pointing at me. "Romanoff! She's back!" I jumped up and down as I went towards her. "She's back!" I yelled. "I'm back!" She said. "You got the job!!" She exclaimed, and I smiled more. "I got the job!" I yelled back. We did our secret handshake thing, and Gwen watched, a brow raised. "How many of these guys are you friends with?" she asked. "All" Nat answered for me. I went over to the table Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce were sitting at, and hellos and hugs were exchanged. When we were all sitting down, Nat started to tell us about his mission.

"So I'm tracking this German mob boss right? All of a sudden, this crazy dude dressed in a red and black suit comes out of nowhere and he fucking kebabs the mob bosses henchman" he pretended to stab someone with his spoon. "So they're all running and I have no shot at this guy, and right as he's about to get away this fucker dressed in that spandex shit comes over, steadies my bow and I make the shot. I didn't even get his name!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Does Fury know who it was?" Steve asked curiously. "No idea! Said it must be some kind of hitman, or mercenary. I'm just glad I wasn't next on that fucking kebab" she said, shaking his head and taking a bite of ice cream. "I can't wait to start going on missions" I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Wait, hey does she know.." Nat motioned to the direction Gwen was in, aka the counter. "No, she doesn't know" I said.

"She doesn't know what?" Gwen was beside the table. "Jesus" I grabbed my chest, jumping. "Nothing, don't worry about it" I said, waving my hand. She looked at me suspiciously, and then around the table. "Come on dingus" she grabbed my ear, hauling me back behind the counter and into the back room. "Tell me" she said, pushing me onto a chair. "What? No! It's nothing" I said. "Do you have a crush on me or something? Just tell me Miles" she pushed, and I stayed quiet. She was persistent though. "Did you almost get fired or something? Do you have a secret girlfriend?" she asked. I heard the bell ring. "Oh, that's me, gotta go!" I said, and got up. I went out, serving the waiting customer. "I will find out, dingus" she said as she went by me. I rolled my eyes. Maybe some day she'd know the truth. But not today.


	28. Marijuana Leaf

Sam POV:  
"No Barnes, I don't want a marijuana leaf! I want a bird!" I exclaimed, exasperated. He laughed, putting on gloves. "Where are you getting it?" he asked. "Here's the design, Steve drew it. I want it on my shoulder" I said, and he nodded, looking at the picture. "Easy" he said, grabbing the needle. I sat on the chair, watching him move and get all his equipment ready. "Alright, let's do this" he said. I rolled my sleeve up, and he cleaned my arm. And then he started the tattoo. I hissed in pain as the needle made contact, and he hesitated, pulling the needle off. "You okay Wilson?" he asked, and I nodded. "Just get it over with" I said, and he started again. I closed my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek because, good god, this tattoo hurt.

When he finally finished, he sat back to examine his work. "Beautiful" he was smiling like a cat that ate the canary. I frowned, grabbing a mirror and holding it up to my shoulder. "Barnes you son of a bitch!!" I exclaimed. Right where my falcon was supposed to be he'd drawn a marijuana leaf, complete with every last detail. He burst into laughter, and I kicked him. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "I wanted a falcon you bitch!" I retorted, smiling. He grinned. "Alright, let's do your other arm" he said. "Barnes, if you do another goddamn weed leaf, I'll kill you" I threatened. "Relaaax, Sam. I won't. I promise" he said. 

And that's how I wound up with a falcon smoking a blunt on my other arm. Of course, I'd given him the beating he deserved with my shoe, which was quite amusing to the other tattoo artists and the other customers. He promised to buy me dinner, to which I'd said he had to do it for a week. He said he'd do anything as long as I stopped beating him. I'd agreed, much to the disappointment to the other people in the tattoo parlor. I paid him, and he waved as I walked out the door. 

That night, we sat at some fancy Italian place. We were both dressed in suits. I'll have to admit he cleaned up nicely, and I stole a few glances at him while we were walking to our table. But now, he was looking at the menu, while I stole quick glances at him over the top of my own menu. After we ordered, we sat in silence. Finally, after a good while, he spoke. "So uh... is this... a date?" he finally asked, and I tore my gaze from my cutlery, looking at him. "I don't... know, is it?" I questioned. Another silence.

"Do you want it to be a date?" he asked. Truth be told, yes. But, I shrugged, acting as if it didn't matter to me. "Oh" he said. Another silence, and finally I spoke. "Yes, I do" I said, and it was almost as if I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth. "Oh" he responded. I looked at him. He looked at me. "So it's a date?" I asked. "Yeah, sure" he said. 

And that was my first date with The Winter Soldier.


	29. Hold Every Memory As You Go...

Natasha POV:  
I was back in New York, finally. Maria hadn't been answering my calls, and I feared the absolute worst. I'd seen hundreds of Wakandan people disappear, and the restless sick feeling in my stomach never ceased as I followed Steve off the ship. Everything faded to the back of my mind as I tried the director again. If I got through to him I knew I'd get through to my girlfriend. But it went right to voicemail, and I felt my stomach turn once again. "I'll be back later, Steve. I have to go check on Maria" I told the super soldier, and he nodded, still obviously shaken from our loss. But our loss was the last thing on my mind as I got into one of the cars, provided by the currently missing Tony Stark, and drove. My foot pressed the gas pedal to it's limit as I sped through the traffic and debris. 

I stopped suddenly in front of our apartment building, yanking the seatbelt off my torso and nearly falling out of the car as I scrambled to get out and get inside. I didn't bother with the elevator, simply taking the stairs. I panted as I reached the fourth floor, our floor. I raced down the hall, to our apartment and scrambled to find a key. I then realized that I'd left it in my clothes at the compound, and I was still wearing my suit. So, I kicked the door down. "Maria!" I yelled, tearing through the apartment, throwing open doors and knocking things over. But I didn't find anything. I ran back outside, forgetting the car as I desperately ran down the sidewalk. 

I stopped suddenly when I found Director Fury's black S.H.I.E.L.D car, and almost couldn't move. He had to be around right? I took a minute to wonder if Maria had a mission out of the country. But then dismissed it. I continued texting and calling both her and the director, hoping I'd get an answer. But, I got none. I ran to the car, seeing the doors were open. And then I heard the vibrations. Director Fury's phone was in the cupholder between the passenger seat and the driver seat. He didn't have it. Which could only mean one thing. He'd dusted.

I hung up, frantically getting out and calling Maria's number. And then I heard her ringtone. My stomach turned, and I felt ill as I climbed back into the car, and found her phone, on the floor of the passenger side, facedown. I froze, bile rising to the back of my throat as I realized what had happened. I fell back into the drivers seat of the car, staring out the front windshield as people tried desperately to find their loved ones that had dusted. But, I knew I wouldn't find my loved ones. I got out of the car, taking both their phones with me as I took a breath, trying to steady my rapid heartbeat. And I walked. I walked all the way back to the Avengers compound, the only thing on my mind getting my girlfriend back. 

\--  
5 years later  
\--

Maria POV:  
I stood there, in disbelief. "I.. wish you'd been able to say goodbye to her, Maria" Bruce spoke. I had yet to get used to the Hulk and Bruce Banner combined. Director Fury and I stood there, silent. I wasn't sure how to process what Dr. Banner had just told me. Steve sat in the corner, tears in his eyes once again at the mention of my girlfriend. "You're... sure?" I asked, and Bruce was quiet, nodding. Hundreds of emotions clawed at my throat as I stood there, blinking. Unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to think, unable to process anything. "She.. the only thing she ever wanted was to bring you back, Maria. To bring everyone back. She saw her chance and... and she took it" Bruce said. "Yeah" my voice sounded foreign to my own ears. "She only wanted you back, Maria" his voice dropped in volume, somewhat pained to say the sentence.

I looked at the director, who was still trying to process that Nat and Tony were gone. His gaze was trained on the floor, his mouth shut as he blinked. I turned back to Bruce, and his eyes met mine. "I'm so sorry" he said, and a choked sob sounded from the back of my throat. He hugged me, letting me cry into his chest as I mourned the loss of Black Widow. I heard Director Fury walk out, and I felt the sudden urge to follow him, but I knew it was best to let him mourn alone. My mouth was dry, my throat was dry, my tongue was dry. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I cried into Bruce's shirt, gripping the fabric between my fingers tightly. 

That night I fell asleep in Nat's bed. In one of Nat's hoodies. Holding one of Nat's shirts. Thinking about Nat. 

But without Nat.


	30. Dear Tony

Dear Tony,  
It's been weird. Nobody knows quite who the "Next Iron Man will be". I hate that term. New Iron Man. Nobody can truly replace you. Not now. Not ever. I know we fought but we've been through a lot, Tony. Me and you. I still remember when I first met you. God you annoyed me. You annoyed me right up to your last breath. In a good way, I swear.

Morgan's growing up fast. She has your eyes, and your laugh. She keeps your helmet in her room, on her dresser. I see it when I visit her and Pepper. Pepper. I think she's okay. I try and avoid you as a topic entirely. I don't know how... fragile she is. That's not the right term but whatever. Morgan also plays the piano like you. God she's so talented. She knows all the songs you used to play. She's okay in the science department. You'd be proud of her. God you'd be so proud of her. Last night I visited her and Pepper. She asked me when you were coming back. I didn't know what to say. God what she said broke my heart. She explained to me that since everyone was gone when she was born, she knew you'd come back. Just like they did. Felt like a punch to the gut. But I think we're all holding up okay. I think. I'm not really but, it'll be fine. I still can't believe you and Nat are gone. Forever. As in not coming back. It still hasn't sunk in that I won't hear your voice again. They built a monument for you. In Central Park. You'd like it.

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to do the job myself and stop you from sacrificing yourself, and losing one of the first good thing in your life. But I'm sure you're happy, up there with Nat, and your mother. I wish you could've been at your funeral. You made an impact on so many people, Tony. So fucking many. Of course, the funeral was family and close friends only. But there were so many people. It still amazes me how much you managed to do, and how many people you managed to help and inspire. You truly were the best of the best. I don't know how anyone will follow up. You were always there to protect us. But when you needed us, when you needed me the most I wasn't there. And I'm so so tremendously sorry.

We all feel responsible. Even though it was.. almost like your destiny, we all feel responsible. Like we could've stopped it. Prevented it. I know we all would've rather snapped. Saved you. The guilt weighs on all of us. Immensely. You were Iron Man. Earth's Best Defender. You were so worried you'd turn out like your father that you actually turned out way different. Which is a relief. I guess. Howard would've been proud. Maria too. Your parents would be so proud of the man you've become. Sorry. Became. Still not used to writing about you in past tense. I've written thousands of these, but I've thrown them out, burnt them. I can't get the right words. Which is funny. I normally know the right things to say. But it changed.

I'm sorry, Stark.

-Just An Old Man That Cares About You Very Much


	31. Now You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe in which Samuel Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes are the Four Horsemen, four famous magicians who travel worldwide to blow minds and leave audiences in complete and utter awe. 
> 
> You can view these four MCU characters as any of the NYSM character, but here's how I view them;  
> Tony Stark as Daniel Atlas, the slight of hand magician  
> Bucky Barnes as Merritt McKinney, the mentalist  
> Natasha Romanoff as Henley Reeves, the shock magician  
> Sam Wilson as Jack Wilder, the street magician
> 
> A oneshot based off of the movies Now You See Me 1 and 2

Come in close...

Closer...

Because the more you think you see...

The easier it'll be to fool you.

Because, what is seeing? You're looking, but what you're really doing is filtering. Interpreting. Searching for meaning.

My job?

To take that most precious of gifts you give me...

You're attention.

And use it against you.

Sam POV:  
I walked off the stage, my closest friends on my heels as the adrenaline pulsed through my veins. "That was amazing" Nat smiled, and I turned. "Hell yeah it was" I said, pausing for just a second so that they could catch up to me. I turned again, walking with them as we waited for the brief intermission to be over. "I never thought I'd have a show so big that I'd have to have an intermission" Nat said. "I did" Tony said cockily, a smirk on his face. Nat rolled her eyes, and I heard Bucky scoff as well. "So confident, Stark" Bucky commented. He seemed to grow in height as his smirk grew deeper. "What can I say, I've got confidence running through my veins" Tony said. "Intermission over in 10, go to the bathroom, do what you must" our manager, Nick Fury said. "You got it Nick" Nat said. "You four have really impressed me tonight" he said, and I smiled at Bucky. "Wait until you see what we have in store" Tony bragged, and Nick smiled. "I can't wait" he said, and he went off to talk to some stage hand.

"I don't think we can pull this off, if I'm honest" I said. I was a simple street magician. I didn't try massive tricks like the one we were about to attempt. I didn't do that. "We'll be fine, Sammy" Nat said, grabbing a water bottle. "Yeah Sammy" Tony mocked Nat's tone when he said my name, and I shot him a vicious glare. "Oops" he smiled, and I rolled my eyes. I only let Nat call me Sammy. I hated the nickname but she got away with it. Nobody else did. "Showtime in 5!" someone yelled. "We know!" we yelled in unison. "I guess we show them what we can do then" Bucky said, and we headed back in the direction of where we would re-enter the stage. "I guess we do" Nat said. "We'll be great" Tony said, confidence in his voice. "Yeah" I said, taking a breath. 

We reached the place we'd enter, and got ready. Tony adjusted his jacket, Bucky his fedora and Nat retied her shoes. I simply pulled my jacket tighter around my body, taking another nervous breath. "Hey, Wilson" Bucky tugged my jacket a little, and I looked at him. "Take a deep breath, relax your shoulders. We're going to do this, and it's going to be fucking amazing" he said, and I smiled. "Yeah, thanks Barnes" I said, and he smiled back. "Of course" he said. And then it was time for us to go back in. I heard the announcer, and I could see us on the screen that was behind the stage. 

"Bucky Barnes" I watched Bucky appear on the screen, his signature fedora on. Then it showed the city we were performing in, Las Vegas, by the MGM Grand Casino and Hotel, which was the place we were performing in. "Tony Stark" the announcer said the arrogant magicians name. "Natasha Romanoff" the announcer continued, and the shots of the hotel got closer. "Sam Wilson" he said my name, and it cut to a shot of us walking. "Nick Fury and the MGM Grand proudly present" the announcer paused, and it cut to Tony throwing a card at the screen. A series of cards showed on the screen, and then our logo appeared. "The Four Horsemen!" the announcer exclaimed, and we walked out. 

"Thank you!" Bucky said. "Tonight we would like to try something that will... well, set us a bit apart" he said. "For our final trick, we're gonna do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage!" Nat continued. "Or any stage for that matter" I added. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight" Tony walked up the stairs, right into the center while me, Nat and Bucky continued to pace in circles around him. "We are going to rob a bank!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out. The crowd went wild. As they cheered, Tony had to add on. "That's a lot of excitement for a crime!" he exclaimed, and they continued yelling. "I'm getting excited, what about you people?" Nat asked, and the crowd seemed to cheer even louder. I ran towards Bucky, and we jumped up and high fived. 

"Okay, okay" Tony tried to calm the crowd down a bit. "Now please, please settle down" he said. "Now.. now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?" he asked. Just as we suspected, the audience went wild. All their hands were waving in the air, begging for us to pick them. "Okay... jeez.. that's a lot of people with a vendetta" Tony feigned shock, a slight chuckle escaping his lips at the end of the sentence. "So, we'll choose one at random then" he declared, and I grabbed my bowl. Nat and Bucky did the same. "My associates will make sure its random right?" Tony asked, and I shot him a thumbs up. I walked over to a guy dressed as Elvis Presley, smiling. "Elvis, help me out bud" I held out the bowl so he could pick a ball.

"Thank you very much" he said. "In Sam's bowl are ping pong balls with section numbers" Tony explained as we went. "Sam can you hand me a section number?" Tony asked, and I tossed him a section number. He let the ball bounce before he caught it, and turned it so he could look at it. "Thank you" he said, reading it. "We are looking at section B" he said, looking up. "Where is section B?" he asked, and a part of the audience cheered excitedly. "Okay, there, so it's gonna be one of you guys, be ready" he said, and the whole audience cheered. "Well I don't know why everyone's excited, it's only gonna be one of them" Tony commented. 

"Bucky can I get a row please?" Tony asked, turning towards Bucky. Bucky tossed him a ball, chosen by an audience member near him. "Thank you Bucky" he said, catching the ball and reading it. "We are looking at row number 5, where is that?" he asked, and a row cheered. The audience continued yelling and clamoring for now Nat's attention, since she was the last. "And last but not least, Nat, could I please have a seat number?" Tony asked, and she threw a ball to him. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he read it. "Lucky number 13!" Tony said, smiling. "B-5-13 where are you?" Tony asked as the audience clapped. "Sir, please stand up" he said, and a man stood up. "Ah, there you are, hi" Tony said, spotting the man. Our chosen contestant was dressed in a white suit. One of the stage hands handed him a mic. "Could you just confirm with me that this is, in fact, your seat? B-5-13?" Tony asked. The man looked back at his seat before nodding. "Yes" he said, a slight French accent. 

"Okay wonderful" Tony tossed the balls away into the audience. "Now, could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank" Tony continued as me and the other two paced around the stage. "Well my name is Etienne Forcier, and my bank, it's Credit Republicain de Paris" he said, his French accent becoming even more prominent as he spoke. "French.. okay, uh... we were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom-and-pop credit union with no security" Tony said, false nervousness seeping into his voice. "But, that's fine! A promise is a promise, after all" he said, nodding slightly. Nat, Bucky and I stood in a triangle, each on either side of Tony on his platform. "Could you please come up to the stage.. and, well, we'll rob your bank!" Tony exclaimed, and the frenchman nodded, moving past the people beside him to the isle while the crowd cheered. "But, while he does that, there is someone here tonight without whom we would just be... well, we would be four magicians, working the circuit, trying to get... well, actually, trying to get here" Tony said, shrugging. 

"You probably know this man, if not from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend, he is our manager" he paused, and we all walked towards him. "Mr. Nicholas Fury" Tony beckoned to the man we all adored in the audience. "Please, stand up Nick. Stand up!" Tony encouraged, and our manager stood up. "The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number" Bucky joked, earning a laugh from the crowd. "Actually, please, stay standing Nick" Tony said. "I want to say that, when we came to Mr. Fury, we promised that, as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic" Tony continued speaking as I split off from the group, leading Etienne away from the stage. "So we wanted to say 'Thank you', Nick" Nat continued as I walked with Etienne. "By the way, Nick, you notice on the sign out front, we made sure we put your name on top" Nat added, pointing at him. "If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, dear girl, that won't be necessary much longer" Nick said, smiling. 

"Come on, Nick! We haven't even done our closer yet!" Nat protested jokingly. I handed Etienne off to Bucky, who proceeded to hypnotize him. "Why don't you watch it, and then you can decide for yourself" Tony said, smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, Nick Fury!" Nat said, motioning once more to Nick. The crowd cheered again. "Thank you, and of course, once again, the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Bucky Barnes" Tony said, beckoning to our mentalist, Bucky as I went to get our prop. "Etienne, what Sam is bringing to the stage now is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet. You will need to wear this, because it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the... 8th?" Bucky said, and Etienne shook his head as I approached them. "9th arrondissement" Bucky corrected himself, and this time Etienne nodded. The crowd cheered a little, and I smiled. 

"Now, once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet. Now if... ah!" Bucky cut himself off, a smile on his face as I put the helmet on Etienne. "Ow" Etienne said. "Sorry man, my bad" I apologized. "Oh my god, that's beautiful!" Bucky exclaimed. The audience chuckled in approval. "Etienne, may I say, it has the added attraction of being very stylish. I think it's about time the French learned from America on that subject. Is that a beautiful piece of headgear?" Bucky asked the crowd. They cheered in response. "Thank you, thank you" Etienne said, smiling. "It is!" Bucky said. "Thank you, thank you very much" Etienne said, nodding and smiling. "Mais oui, mais oui" Bucky's horrible French accent made the audience laugh a bit. 

"But, before you go anywhere, could you please, pick a card, any card" Tony approached the man with a deck of cards spread out in his hands. Etienne reached for a card, and Tony was quick to speak. "Not that card!" he interjected, and Etienne yanked his hand away. "No it's an old... american joke you can pick that one" Tony said, slightly embarrassed as the man reached once again for a card. "Okay, this one?" Etienne asked, and Tony nodded. "There you go. Now, show it to your friends in section B, but not to us" he said, and we all turned our backs to Etienne as he showed his section the card. "Okay great, now if you could just sign your name there" Tony pointed at the card. "Yes" Etienne said, and grabbed the pen Nat offered. "In English if possible" Tony joked

"That's good" Bucky smiled at the joke. "Thanks" Tony smiled, and turned back to our guest. "Put it in your pocket" he instructed, and Etienne put it in the pocket of his jacket. "And now, for one tiny detail" Nat said, and the 'teleportation device' appeared. The audience gasped in awe, and then started cheering while me, Bucky and Tony clapped. "Now, Etienne, let's step into this cockamamie contraption" Bucky said, grabbing the mans elbow and guiding him to the machine. "Cockamamie... I didn't know anyone still used that word" Tony said jokingly, and Bucky shot him a playful glare. "Ha ha" Bucky said sarcastically as Etienne stepped onto the machine. "Alright, I will step off" Bucky said, stepping off the machine. "Okay, so, it's 11:50 pm here in Vegas, that's 8:50 am in Paris, if my math is right" Tony said. "Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes" Bucky added. "One, two" Bucky said. "Three" Nat said the final number, her hand pressing the button that would slam the machine together like a sandwich.

The audience gasped in horror, and we froze. "Oh.. shit Etienne?" Tony said. "Shit... I liked that little French dude" Bucky frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "Where'd he go?" Nat questioned. "Was that supposed to happen like that?" I asked, looking at my friends. The audience murmured in confusion. "Guys! Look, the screen!" Nat exclaimed. Etienne appeared on the screen, in what was obviously a safe in side the bank. The audience began applauding, and Tony was quick to shush them. "No, no, please. Hold your applause for now. Etienne can you hear me? Are you okay? This is Tony Stark" Tony said, not hesitating to ask question after question. "Yes, I'm fine. I can hear you" Etienne replied, slowly approaching the stack of money in the middle of the room. "Okay great! What do you see in there?" Tony asked. "Money... is this real?" Etienne asked in disbelief. "Yes it is" I replied for Tony. "That looks like what.. three million euro?" Tony said, looking over at Nat who nodded in agreement. "Holy shit!" Etienne said in absolute disbelief. 

"Good to know you're alive Etienne. I got worried" Bucky said, and I chuckled. "Okay, now, here's what we need you to do Etienne. I want you to take that card that we had you sign out of your pocket" Tony instructed carefully. "Okay" Etienne said, removing the card from his pocket. "And grab the ticket stub for tonights show too" Tony said, and Etienne did that too. "Alright, I have it" Etienne said. "Perfect, now put it right there in the middle of the money" Tony said, and we watched as Etienne did as he was told. "Drop it" Tony said, and Etienne dropped the card and the ticket stub. "Now, on the side of your helmet, you should feel a button" Tony said. Etienne's hand went up past the camera. "No no! Don't press it just yet, you don't know what it does" Tony said quickly. "That very button activates an air dict that connects Paris to Las Vegas" Tony said, and I nodded, smiling. "Okay, go ahead and press it" Tony gave the okay. "Alright now Etienne, hold on tight" I smirked, looking at Bucky who smirked right back. "You might feel a biiit of a vacuum" I said, chuckling. Bucky chuckled as well as we turned our eyes back to the screen. 

"Oh my god!" Etienne laughed as the money began to go up through the vent on the ceiling. He whooped, pressing himself against the wall as he watched in awe. "Oh... wait a second" Tony put a finger up. "Huh" Nat cocked her head. "Does anybody.. does anybody hear something?" Bucky asked, and I frowned, cocking my head as I listened to the rumbling in the distance. Suddenly, money was raining down from the ceiling. Euros. The audience cheered loudly as the screen went blank. I smiled widely, shooting Tony a thumbs up. I chuckled, and I heard Bucky laugh as I turned to him and we high fived again. "Thank you Etienne! Thank you everyone!" Tony said, and then, as if on cue, we all spoke in unison. "We are the Four Horsemen!" we yelled, encouraging the audience to be louder, if it were even possible. "And good night!" Nat yelled. "Goodnight!" Bucky yelled. "Goodnight!" I yelled. "Goodnight, Las Vegas!" Tony said as we all came together in center stage. Our hands linked, and we bowed, smiles on our faces as money rained down over the crowd as they cheered, grabbing money as they clapped and whooped.


	32. Family...

Nat POV:  
Never in my life did I expect to see Yelena Belova again. After we had parted ways, I didn't expect to run into her again. But, here I was, simply shopping for laundry detergent that would remove blood stains better, and she was right down the isle, looking at mops. Strange. I ducked my head, knowing if I saw her and she saw me things would escalate. Quickly. And the last thing I needed was to be banned from yet another grocery store. This was the only place within walking distance from the tower that hadn't completely banned me, but they were very cautious when I walked in. Still, avoiding Yelena meant avoiding conflict. So I did what I had to. I forgot buying detergent, slipping out and waiting in the ally beside the store. 

When I saw the familiar blonde head of hair, I pounced, slamming my hand over her mouth and dragging her into the ally. "Natalia" she knew who I was before she saw my face. "What are you doing in New York?" I demanded immediately. "I wanted to see my sister again" she smirked. I knew that couldn't be it, so I swung. But she blocked it. We fought, but it was like fighting a carbon copy of me. We'd both been trained the same, so fighting did us no good. I grabbed her wrists, and she smirked. "I missed this" she said, her thick Russian accent triggering countless memories.

I clenched my jaw, pinning her to the cool brick wall. Her eyes met mine as her smirked widened. "What the hell do you want" I said sharply. Then, I heard a chuckle from deeper in the ally. My stomach turned. "No" I said, my heart jumping to my throat. From the shadows, he emerged. Alexei Shostakov. "Family..." his eyes jumped from me to Yelena. "Back together again" he said, the smirk on his face widening. I let go of Yelena. Her eyes were just as wide as mine. Did she not know he was here? I had no time for questions as he stepped out further, light casting over him and revealing that he was carrying a gun. I heard the click of it loading. My heart pounded out of my ribcage. 

"Natalia and Yelena. I didn't expect to get both of you at once" he said, chuckling darkly as I backed down the ally, my blonde ally by my side. Because right now, we only had each other.


	33. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Steve never went back in time for that nasty, dusty coochie and instead stayed in the future.

Steve POV:  
Of course, nobody knew what would happen to Natasha. Nobody could count on the fact that the Soul Stone would have such a price. So when Clint came back, Soul Stone in hand, without Nat, I felt it. I knew something had happened. And when his broken gaze met mine, I felt a piece of my heart shatter. Natasha had been one of my best friends for... for years. As long as I could remember, she was by my side, supporting me, making me smile. So the idea she was gone was almost difficult to believe. But she was. 

I went to see the director after Stark's funeral. I knew him and Nat had been close, and I knew that she trusted him with his life. When I walked into his office, the room was dark, besides the small lamp on his desk, spilling a small pool of light onto the floor and across the desk. He was seated behind the desk, head in his hands as he sat in silence. "Director" my own voice sounded foreign to my ears as I stood in the doorway. His eyes met mine, his head lifting from his hands. "Captain Rogers" he greeted me, standing. "Fury, you okay?" I questioned, unsure what this would lead to. "No. Not really" he sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor for a split second. "You?" he asked. I shrugged. No. I wasn't.

He nodded, and we were both silent. "Natasha... she really looked up to you sir. You were... you were like the father she never had" I said softly after a moment of silence. He didn't respond, for a while. His shoulders rose as he inhaled, and they took a minute to fall as he exhaled shakily, his eyes dropping. "She loved you, Steve" he was quiet, his voice barely audible. I almost asked him to repeat what he'd said. There was no way. There was no way that after all those years of me pining after her, she'd loved me just as much as I'd loved her. It wasn't possible. 

"She loved you so much, and she never told you because she was scared she would lose you" he said, his voice shaky and quiet. I didn't answer, in fear that my voice would crack as the jarring truth washed over me, rattling my bones and making my eyes water. "I.. I'm sorry, Nick" I said, and I stumbled out of the office, feeling as if I would pass out any second now. All those years. All the smiles and the laughs and the quiet talks. Everything. She'd loved me, and now she was gone. 

And it was too late for me to tell her I loved her back.


	34. Die For Me

Nat POV:  
Of course, jealousy was a stupid term. I hated the word with a strong passion. And I was not jealous. I wasn't a jealous person. But Maria and this stranger were too close. And at this particular event, confronting them wasn't exactly appropriate. But the only problem was they were awfully close. I felt a knot in my stomach as I tried to keep myself together. To keep myself from lashing out and demanding the truth. Maria wouldn't cheat, right? The countless I love you's and the kisses and cuddles proved just that... right? I mean, I trusted her with my life. I'd, as much as I hate to admit it, die for her. I loved her so much. I took a sip of my drink. I was too in my head, so I went out to the balcony. I had to breathe. I stood out there, quietly sipping my drink. Paranoid, I turned, looking through the window. Maria was following the stranger out of the room. My grip on the glass tightened as I downed the rest of the drink. I couldn't be at this stupid party anymore. I grabbed my jacket, muttering a quick goodbye to the rest of the Avengers and walking out to my car. "Natasha!" I heard the director behind me. I turned. "What?" I asked. "Where you off to in such a rush?" He asked, coming to a stop in front of me. "Nowhere" I shrugged. That was a lie. I was off to the nearest bar I could find. His brow raised. He read me like a fucking book. "Listen, I don't have time for your questions or any of that" I said, getting in my car. He got in the passenger side. "Then I'll come too" he declared. There was no use arguing, he was stubborn as a mule. I drove, driving in circles almost, driving by every bar and eventually I got to my apartment. The one I shared with Maria. I parked, getting out. "I'll be back." I said.

So, what a surprise it was when I walked into the room to find Maria on the couch with the stranger. Sober. And when I just stormed out, I could hear her behind me. I could hear her telling me to come back, that she could explain. And when I got in the car, and didn't start it, she yanked open the door. I got out. "So the fuck was that?" I demanded. She was quiet for a split second. "Natasha let me explain, okay?" She said. "No, fuck you! I don't want your excuses or your bullshit apologies. The fuck happened?! Was everything a lie?!" I demanded. I could feel the director behind me. "Fuck you, Maria!! Fuck you!!" I yelled. I got in my car and drove. I left the director and Maria and her stranger friend. When I pulled into the club, I left my phone in the car. I ignored the calls and the texts and the worried friends trying to get in contact with me. I went inside, drinking as much as I could and trying to drown everything out. The only thing I remembered from that night was hearing one song that struck a particular chord with me, that stung even more then normal with its heartbroken lyrics turned into an upbeat rap song that made you just want to dance.

Die For Me.


	35. Come Back... (Goodbyes)

Maria POV:  
The buzz in my ears wasn't fading. Maybe it was the alcohol in my system, maybe it was the constant painful reminder that I was at this fucking bar alone. I'd abandoned my phone, leaving it on my dresser. I was sick of seeing the texts from Fury checking up on me, and Clint inviting me to spend time with him and his family. I was tired of Bruce texting and seeing if I wanted to come stay at the compound, and I just wanted to forget everything for one single fucking night. She was the only thing I could think about. And she was fucking gone. And then the song came on.

2 MONTHS EARLIER  
It was almost like the world stopped spinning. Soul Stone. Natasha. Vormir. Soul for Soul. Clint. It was all too much too fast, and suddenly everything was blurred. Was I crying? I almost couldn't tell until I felt the tears burning hot trails down my cheeks, setting my face on fire and making my vision blurry. There was no fucking way. Nat had to be alive. Right? She promised me that after our missions we'd come home and we could have a movie night, and cuddle each other to death. That couldn't have been 5 years ago... right? There was no way that 5 fucking years had gone by. I opened my mouth. I closed my mouth. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her sparkling eyes, and the way her mouth quirked up just the slightest bit when she was happy. 

"Hill..." I heard my name out of the directors mouth. I couldn't even respond. I felt like my lungs were on fire, my mouth was cotton. I was hurting. Everywhere. My feet felt like they were weighted down by weights. My arms felt like they were dragging fucking buildings. My fingers ached. My toes. My whole body. But the worst was my heart. The heartache from losing the one thing that meant the most to me in the entire world. My legs were moving. Backwards. Backing away. Removing myself from the room that was suddenly suffocating me, walls closing in on me. I walked right out, to my car. All the way out. But when I got to my car, I kept walking, right on by. I walked, walking until I reached the field that stretched around the compound. And then I fell.

My knees met the grass as a sob wracked my body, coming from the darkest part of my soul. A sob that echoed in my ears, rattled my bones and only made the heartache worse. I was fucking alone. I was so alone. I got up, trembling all over. I went to my car, getting in and starting the car with shaky hands, and drove. I reached to turn on the radio and there it was. The very song I didn't need right now.

PRESENT TIME   
I froze at the bar, drink in hand, halfway to my mouth. I'd already had a thousand other drinks. But this... this song. Me and Kurt feel the same, too much pleasure is pain I had to get out, now. Before I fell apart completely. I want you out of my head, I want you out of my bedroom tonight. The song continued on. There's no way I can save you, cause I need to be saved too. I slammed my drink down on the counter with shaky hands. I'm no good at goodbyes. The lyric made me freeze, eyes burning with unshed tears. I struggled to force myself through the crowd to the entrance, and the song droned on. It stung my soul with every word that echoed in my head, making me dizzy as I fought my way through the crowd.

But as the song came to a close, and the ending words played, simply 'Goodbye' repeated over and over, I heard something entirely different. Something that made my breath catch and, quite frankly, almost made me fall over. My hand was on the handle to the exit when I heard it, the pained voice carrying the words "Come back" to me. It was almost as if each time he said it, the words became more and more painful to say. With each pained 'Goodbye' or, 'Come back' I found myself wishing I'd just stayed home. And as much as I hated to admit it, the ache in his voice, the longing for something lost struck a chord deep in me, one that I never thought someone would find. I stepped out, the cold air greeting me as the words echoed in my head.

I found myself at her grave. It was 1am, pitch black. My Uber was waiting at the gates to the graveyard. I dragged my hand over the stone, taking a breath. All I had to say was goodbye, and then I would leave. "Come back" I heard myself say.

And that was how I said my goodbyes.


	36. Without Saying Goodbye??

Steve POV:  
We were all seated on the beach, watching Maria with her and Nat's daughter, Morgan. "Go see mom!" Maria pointed to Nat. Morgan ran over to Nat, and Nat caught her, swinging her in the air. "Duty calls" I smiled. "Let's get mama!" Nat picked up their daughter a little, bringing her to the shore where Maria waited. "I'm telling you, my wings with the shield are gonna be so cool" Sam was saying to Wanda. Bucky nudged him gently, and Sam turned. "Do you need something Barnes?" he asked. "Shut up and appreciate what's in front of you man" Bucky said, half motioning to the couple on the shore. We all watched the happy couple play. "Beautiful" Sam said. "That's where they belong." Clint commented. "Home. Where they've always belonged. Together" I said. There was a long silence, the only thing we could hear was the waves and Nat, Maria and Morgan playing.

"Things are gonna be different now" Sam said softly. Bucky shot him a small smile as we watched the trio at the shore, laughing and smiling. I stood up from my spot, watching them still. I stood there for a minute before Wanda spoke. "You aren't going to say goodbye?" she asked. I glanced at her, and then looked back to the couple. They continued playing in the sand, laughing. I didn't answer for a long time. "It's never goodbye" I said softly. They continued playing as I went up to the road, to my car. I got in, hesitating before starting the engine. 

I drove down the road, the radio off, quiet. I got to a stop, and stopped the car. A car pulled up next to me, and revved the engine. I didn't respond. "Hey!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned, looking. A smile crossed my face as I made eye contact with the Black Widow. "Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Alright, I'll see you around Romanoff" I said, smiling and looking at her. "See you around, Rogers" she winked. With that, I drove off, and she turned around.


	37. Adore You

Nat POV:  
Clint and I were standing near the stage at our best friend, Maria's concert. She'd gone offstage, for water, probably. "This is fun. I don't know why we didn't accept tickets sooner" Clint said in my ear, and I nodded. Truth be told, concerts were never really my favourite. The yelling, the loudness of it all. But I decided to make an exception for Maria. She was dying to have Clint and I come out to see her. The beginning of her new single started playing, and the crowd went wild. She came back out, strutting down the stage as she sang. I smiled, singing along and dancing with Clint. And then the chorus came. 

Maria seemed to turn and look right at me as she started singing. "I'd walk through fire for you! Just let me adore you!" she sang, her eyes locking with me. She continued, stopping her dancing and just staring at me. When the second verse started, she went back to dancing and singing with the crowd. But the second chorus, she changed it. 

She jumped off the stage, walking towards me. Her fans screamed, reaching for her. Clint and I stared in wonder as she started again. "I'd walk through fire for you. Just let me adore you" Maria grabbed my jacket, pulling me forwards. "I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you!" she was looking in my eyes now. My stomach flipped. What the hell was she doing?

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Shut up! That is not how it went!!" I shoved my wife. She laughed. "That's how Maria confessed? Jesus" our friend, Tony laughed. "It is, I was right there. And Nat, it is how it went" Clint said. "Traitor!!" I yelled at him, shoving him off the couch. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Aww, don't be mad" Maria kissed me. But I wasn't. Who could stay mad at a face like that?


	38. Skype

Tony POV:  
"So, how's Paris?" Rhodey asked through my laptop screen. I shrugged, a smile growing. "Ladies are fine as hell" I said, a smirk on my face. "My god, Stark" he said jokingly. I laughed. "You're just jealous" I said. "I cannot believe Happy took you to fucking Paris for your birthday" he said, rolling my eyes. "I think I deserve it" I said. "Oh shut up" he retorted. "You still in New York?" I asked. "Nah, I wanted a vacation too. I am somewhere tropical" he said. "You won't even tell me?" I asked, smiling. "Nope" he smiled. "Mean" I complained. "Whatever. You having fun?" he asked. "Yeah, it's lots of fun. Food is great, man. I am living the best life" I said, smiling. He nodded, yawning. "You tired?" I asked. "No" he shook his head.

A few minutes later he was asleep. I was quiet, letting him sleep. He'd fallen asleep leaning on his arm, mouth open the slightest bit as he drooled on his hand. I smiled, yawning a little. I didn't want to fall asleep, but I ended up falling asleep, drifting off slowly as I watched my friend, and crush, sleep peacefully. I woke up to Nat and Rhodey yelling on the other end, but didn't question it. We said our goodbyes, and I ended the call.

When Happy and I got back to New York, and back to the house we all shared, Nat had an odd smile on her face. She kept walking around the house with that ever so weird smile. I didn't understand it. Then, one night, at dinner, as we ate, she finally voiced her reasoning for her weird smiles. "Tony and Rhodey slept together!" Nat suddenly exclaimed. I froze, my eyes going to Rhodey. His eyes locked with mine. "What?" Bruce said. "I walked in on them" Nat said. "What?!" I exclaimed, suddenly sweating. Rhodey was frozen. "Yeah" Nat smiled. "They were both asleep on a Skype call. They were sleeping together" she laughed.

"Jesus Christ" I threw my hands up. Everyone laughed, and I looked at Rhodey. He was blushing. "Next time, maybe open with our Skype call" I said, and Nat laughed harder. "You're hilarious, Nat" Rhodey commented sarcastically. Everyone calmed down, and from then on out, Rhodey and I sleeping together became an ongoing joke.


	39. Valentine's Day

Clint POV:  
I walked into the familiar bar, waving to a few other locals. I sat down, sighing. "Another Valentine's Day alone?" the bartender, Josh asked. I nodded. "The usual?" he asked. "Yeah, please" I said. He mixed my drink as someone else took a seat a few stools away from me. "Can I just get a whiskey?" the man asked. His voice was all too familiar, so I looked over, praying it wasn't familiar because it was one of our enemies. Instead, I found Bucky Barnes. He sighed as the drink was set in front of him, taking a long sip. "Barnes?" I said, turning to him as I got my drink. He looked over at me. "Barton?" he said. "What're you doing here man? I thought you had plans?" I said. "I got stood up" he said, looking down at his drink. I moved over so I was seated beside him. "How about we go out and do whatever you had planned. Cause I know you got reservations somewhere or something" I said, a playful smile on my face. "We need different outfits" he said. "Okay, let's do it" I said.

After we paid and went home to change, we met at a fancy Italian place. "This is nice" I said as we sat down at our table. "Yeah. Reservations are insane. I had to book this two months ago" he said. "Wow" I was in disbelief. I glanced at the menu, humming softly to myself. Once we'd ordered, we were talking like the old friends we were. "Do you remember that time in Russia, when we were trying to catch that drug dealer? And you almost took Nat out accidentally?" he laughed. "Oh my god yes! She almost murdered me" Bucky laughed as we got our food. "Remember when I got shot in the chest with a bulletproof vest on? I had to fake die" Bucky said. "We thought we'd lost you man!" I said, a small half smile on my face. Truth be told saying that out loud made a sudden pang go through my chest. He gave a small chuckle, nodding.

After dinner, and him insisting on paying, he told me what the rest of his plans were for that night. "I was gonna take her to the pier, go on the ferris wheel, do all that cute couple shit" he sighed. "We can do that. As friends" I added quickly. "Yeah, sure" he nodded. So that's just what we did. We hailed a cab, and went to the pier. The cab ride was quiet, the radio barely making any noise as we rode down the busy streets. Everybody was walking down the streets with their special somebody, or in a cab, huddled close together as they giggled and whispered softly. I glanced at Bucky. His eyes were trained outside, on the happy couples, a sad look in his eyes. I sighed softly, and right then and there I decided I needed to make this a good night for Bucky. I couldn't let him dwell on the lost date.

We reached the pier, and I paid for the cab ride, much to his dismay. I lead the way, grabbing his hand as we walked. "What first?" I asked. His eyes traveled around the festival, and I waited patiently. "Why don't we try some games?" he asked. I nodded, pulling him to the ring toss. We each won a teddy bear, mine was purple and his was red. We went to game after game, ride after ride, chasing each other around the merry-go-round and laughing over cotton candy. We finally went up on the ferris wheel with a bag of caramel corn. We shared as we looked at the lights and people bellow. We were quiet as we looked down.

"Tonight was fun, yeah?" I asked as we walked down the beach. After the ferris wheel, we'd grabbed ice cream cones and went down to the shoreline for a walk. "Yeah, it wasn't half bad. Thanks for doing this Clint" Bucky said, looking at me. I met his gaze, nodding wordlessly. "Yeah. I had fun" I said. "I certainly didn't think I'd be spending Valentine's Day anywhere but in that bar" I admitted, breaking his gaze and looking back to the sand. "You didn't have plans?" he asked. "Nah, didn't find the right girl in time" I shook my head, trying to stop the conversation before I had to explain any further. He nodded, sensing my discomfort. "Can I tell you the truth?" he asked. "Yeah, sure" I said. "I would rather spend Valentine's Day with you then any other girl" he admitted. And I smiled. Because I would rather spend any day with him.


	40. Coffee

Bruce POV:  
Truth be told I hated coffee. I despised it. The taste. The smell. The texture. The way it looked. Everything about it. But, the coffee shop down the street was my one excuse to see the cute barista. Tony. That was his name. Of course, I wasn't a stalker, no I was simply observant. And his most loyal client. Yeah, that was me. I only got the drink because I wanted the excuse to talk to the handsome man. He knew my order by heart. A coffee, three sugars and a milk. Every day, I went in, he gave me my drink, along with, on occasion, a special home cooked pastry from the owner of the coffee shop. 

The pastry varied. Depending on the month, the season, the time of year. But, without fail, he always gave me something on the house. I wanted to ask him out. Hell, my best friend Nat was egging me on, as well as my other friend Steve. They wanted so desperately for me to find love and be happy. They saw an opportunity to do so with Tony. Now, my adventures to the small coffee shop were always difficult. After two months, Nat and Steve caught on, and now took to following me sometimes. They wanted to meet Tony. I hadn't revealed where he worked, nor what he looked like, they only had a name to go off of. But they still looked.

I only didn't tell them where he worked because the last thing I wanted was them hunting him down and questioning him. I loved my friends, but they were ruthless. I didn't want them to scare Tony away. So, some mornings, I went to the gym first thing, or for a run. Something small to keep them off my tail. I was aware that it wouldn't last forever, and they'd eventually find Tony. But I could only hope that it was after I had asked him out. Or at least become friends with him, if he was in fact straight.

I was quiet as I sat in the corner, pretending I was working on my laptop, but I was really just eyeing Tony over my laptop screen. I had it open to my book, so it at least looked like I was doing something productive other than staring at him. I glanced at my screen, the little line at the end of my last sentence blinking back at me. I had barely been focused enough to work on this book. Other than severe writers block, I couldn't stop thinking about Tony. Yeah, I was a writer. I wrote about action, adventure, love, comedy. Whatever came to my mind. It was a good way to write, yes. But it also meant a lot of unfinished or unwritten ideas. Which sucked.

I looked back up, to find a pair of brown eyes looking back at me. I almost choked on my coffee as I realized that it was Tony sitting across from me, apron still on. "Are you watching me?" he asked curiously as I lowered my computer screen. "What?! No! Why would I do that?" I asked, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. "Whatcha doing?" Tony asked, standing up to try and see my laptop screen. "I'm uh... writing. Or trying to. Inspiration is tough" I sighed. He nodded. "Cool. I like it" he smiled. I nodded, a small, nervous smile on my face. "What about?" he asked. "Uh.. not... exactly... sure" I blushed a little. He smiled, chuckling softly.

"Well, I guess you've been too busy" he smiled, glancing back at the bar at the other two girls working. One had pretty dark hair, with friendly brown eyes. The other had long long reddish hair, with green eyes as well. "Which one?" he turned back to me. "What?" I asked. "Which one are you interested in. I see you looking over there" he smiled teasingly. My heart ached suddenly. He didn't even realize. "Uh.. dark hair" I said suddenly. "Maria? Yeah. She's pretty. Thank god you don't have a thing for Wanda, man, she's got a boyfriend" Tony chuckled. I gave a small smile, nodding.

The next day I went back. Tony wasn't there. Wanda took my order, and I went back to my normal table. No sign of my coffee shop crush. I opened my laptop, actually deciding to write this time. A few minutes later Wanda came over to my table and sat down across from me. I glanced over the screen and locked eyes with her. I reached up, lowering my screen. "Hi" I said. "Hey" she smiled. "A little birdie told me you have a crush on someone that I work with" her smile turned to a smirk. "What?" I said, suddenly realizing Tony had told Wanda I had a thing for Maria. "I know" she winked. I closed my laptop, sighing. "Listen.. uh... I don't actually have a thing for Maria.. I just told Tony that to get him off my back" I admitted. "What?" it was her turn to be confused.

I looked at her, furrowing my brows. "I told him... I have a crush on her did he not tell you?" I asked. Shit. He didn't tell her. Which could only mean one thing. She'd guessed, and her suspicions were confirmed by me saying that. She laughed. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, and I felt my face flush. "You like Tony!" she almost yelled, and my eyes widened. I looked to the counter, and Maria had frozen. Her eyes locked with mine. Then flicked to look at Wanda as a smirk spread across her face. Maybe this was good? They were Tony's coworkers, they could help me. "Say it louder, would ya?" I said lowly. Wanda calmed herself, ceasing her laughter. "Sorry, I'm sorry" she said. "Tony has talked about you for the longest time. He calls you The Writer because he doesn't know your name" she confessed.

I smiled, blushing. "You two are so blind" she laughed. She rose, motioning for me to follow her. We went to the counter, where Maria immediately came over. "He knows?" she asked Wanda. "Yeah, I told... uh.." she stopped, looking at me. "My names Bruce" I finally introduced myself. Wanda smiled. "Bruce and Tony, sitting in a tree" she said in a singsong voice, like an excited 12 year old. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Maria joined in. "First comes the love" Wanda looked at me. "Then comes the marriage" Maria giggled. "Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Wanda finished. The bell above the door rang. "Who are you two singing about?" Tony asked, walking in with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're late asshat" Maria jumped over the counter as Tony went through the swinging door. "My bad, I was doing something important" Tony said. "Sure, important" Maria said. "Have you been served?" Tony asked. I forgot for a split second that I was a paying customer and not their friend. Wanda looked at me, mouthing 'ask him out' as Maria humped the air. I blushed, chuckling. "Uh.. yeah, yeah, I have" I said before I could think. "Oh. Did you want something else?" Tony asked. "Uh..." I had to act fast. "Yeah.. um" I tried to think of some smart pick up line, something that would guarantee I get a date. But instead, something far worse came out. "You. I want to take you. On a date" I said. Not so smooth, me.

Tony looked stunned. For a minute I was scared he would decline. But then he smiled. "Yeah.. I get off at 3.. meet me here?" he said. I nodded. "Sure. For sure" I gave him a small smile. "I'm Tony" he said. "Yeah. I know.. I mean... uh.. my names Bruce" I said, smiling as I went back to my table, collecting my things as I heard him yelling at Maria and Wanda for messing with his love life. And I walked out of that coffee shop happy. Because I finally had the man of my dreams.


	41. Send Dunes

Bucky POV:  
"Fuck!" I yelled as I reread the text I'd just sent. Read 1:47 . That was all I got in return. I'd meant to say 'Send nudes' but me, being as idiotic and clumsy as I am, I had accidentally sent my boyfriend, Sam, 'Send dunes'. And because my phone, and autocorrect, hate me. But that was besides the point. I groaned, throwing my phone across the room.

A few hours later my phone buzzed. A text from Sam. I opened my phone to find a picture of him on a sand dune in the middle of some desert. Naked. I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter, almost crying at the idiotic picture. God he was so dumb. But, he was my dumb. He was my boyfriend. I replied, I hate you, with the rolling eyes emoji. He sent back a smiley face.


	42. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU where you can draw on your body and it shows up on your soulmate as well

Sam POV:  
"You have got to be kidding me" I stared at the marker on my arm. "What is it?" my friend, Tony, asked. I showed her the marker across my forearm. He laughed, and his girlfriend, Pepper, looked as well, and started laughing. Across my forearm in black marker, my soulmate had written 'Penis'. How mature. My soulmate had been doing this for years. Drawing stupid little things on my arms. Tony and Pepper continued laughing, and I shook my head. I'd been best friends with Tony in high school, and he was determined to find his soulmate as soon as possible. Me, on the other hand, I wanted to just figure it all out. Now I was in my late 20s, and I still hadn't found my soulmate. Tony and Pepper had met up shortly after Tony and I graduated high school.

Me, on the other hand, I had put it off. My soulmate had continued to write on his arms, which ended up appearing on my arms as well. I sighed, glancing at my watch. "Alright, I'm gonna head out. Nice seeing you guys again though. Lot of fun. I'll see you around" I said, getting up and putting my jacket on. "Alright, see you Sam" Pepper smiled, and Tony waved. "Take care Sam" Tony said, and I nodded. "You too" I said, leaving the restaurant. I went back to my apartment, unlocking the door and taking off my jacket. I sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv.

I was quiet for a long time, not really watching what was playing on the tv. And then I got up, going to find a marker. I took the cap off, going back to the couch and sitting down. Where are you? I wrote on my arm. I didn't get an answer. Not that I expected one right away, but I'd hoped I'd get one sooner rather than later.

I was in the kitchen when it appeared. I was making myself dinner, and the marker appeared on my skin. I'm living in New York. I grabbed my marker, forgetting my dinner. Me too. Meet me in Central Park? I wrote back. I waited for an answer. Sure. How will I know who you are? appeared. Check your wrist I wrote back, and then drew an X on my wrist. I turned off my stove, and grabbed my jacket. I locked my door, practically running as I raced out of my apartment building. I raced to Central Park, stopping once I got there. I didn't even know how to find him.

I looked around, grazing my finger over the X on my wrist. There was an older couple walking down the path, a man walking his dog, a woman jogging. There was a young couple in the grass, a small dog at their feet. I sat down on a bench, sighing. I looked around the park, and decided to see if he wrote back to me. Of course, there was the possibility that he wasn't here yet, so I figured waiting was a good choice. So that's just what I did. People came and went, and I watched.

A guy caught my eye, in a black bomber jacket with a white tshirt, with black jeans. He walked in the park quickly, looking around. And then he pulled out a marker. He rolled up his sleeve, and wrote something. I checked my own arm. Are you here he had written. I jumped up, going over to the man. "Hey.. uh" I stopped, and he turned. "Hi.. um..." he rolled up his other sleeve, showing me his wrist. The X. I rolled up my own sleeve, showing him the X. He smiled. "Hi. I'm Sam" I said. "I'm Bucky" he responded, a smile on his own face.


	43. We Have A Kid.

Bucky POV:  
"Sam, get out of the car" I hissed, looking around the dark garage. It was somewhere between 7 and 10 pm, and Sam thought it would be a good idea to go play with the time machine we'd discovered on our last mission. Which Steve had told us to stay away from. Sam was currently in the car. "Just get in, let's mess around. It probably isn't even an actual time machine" he said, waving a hand carelessly. I sighed, going around to the passenger side and getting in. "This works like the Back to The Future time machine. With the date and all" Sam set a date. July 20th, 2035. Way into the future. "Sam, we shouldn't be playing" I said, looking out at the garage again. Sam made some incomprehensible noise and messed with the gear shift, and then pressed on the gas pedal.

A blinding flash of light, and we were still in the garage. "What the hell was that?" Sam said, frowning. "I don't know, can we please go back to bed Sam?" I was anxious. "Relax, we can go" Sam got out of the car. A light turned on in the door we'd come from. "Sam" I said, and he opened my door, yanking me out of the car. The door opened, and we ducked behind another car. "Who's there?" Steve asked. Sam and I stayed down, barely breathing. Steve shone a flashlight around the room, but after he found nothing, didn't bother to look around, and simply closed the door. I let out a sigh of relief. Sam stood up. "We gotta go out the other door, outside" Sam said.

So, we did. We slipped outside, into the cool summer air. But something felt off. Sam went towards the house, and I grabbed his arm. "Wait" I said. Something was terribly off. I looked around, and then it hit me. "The cars. Sam our cars are gone. Steve's is here, so is Nat's, but Tony, Bruce, Fury, Clint, Maria. They're all gone" I said. "What the hell..." Sam looked around. We chose to look around, but there were no cars to be found. "Maybe we actually traveled into the future.." I said. "No way, that's impossible!" Sam denied, and went for the house again. I had no choice but to follow.

The door was unlocked, and we went inside. We rounded the corner to go to the kitchen and came face to face with Steve, Nat and two young kids. We froze. "Sam? Bucky? What are you guys doing here?" Nat asked. I looked at Sam, and then back at Nat. "Uh... we live here... with you guys?" I said hesitantly. Steve stopped eating, and looked at me. "What?" he said. "Daddy!" one of the two kids yelled, and they both ran to Sam. One hugged his waist, and the other ran to me. "Papa!" the excited young kid charged my legs, and hugged my waist. I froze, looking at Bucky with wide eyes.

"You guys are early. Is everything okay?" Nat got up, frowning. "Early?" Sam's voice was a pitch higher then normal. Perhaps because the child clinging to his waist had called him 'daddy' and the one on mine 'papa'. "Yeah, you said you were coming at 9, it's only 8" she showed me her phone. The date made my heart miss a beat. July 20th, 2035. Sam saw it too. "You have got to be kidding me" he looked at me. "Did something happen to you guys?" Nat asked. "I promise babysitting is fine. You have Nat here" Steve joked. "No, we have to go, we just... realized we forgot to do something, that's why we're early" Sam said quickly. Steve nodded. "See you guys soon then" Nat said, picking up the child on my waist and taking the other by the hand. Sam and I walked out of the house.

"That was our kid" I said as we walked down the driveway. "I know" Sam said. "That was our fucking kid Sam!" I said, a little louder then I anticipated. "Relax, Buck, let's just get back to the time machine, and get the fuck back home" Sam said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Sam! We're in the fucking future! The time machine works! What if we get stuck here? Or we fuck up the timeline! Is there a timeline to fuck up? How does time work?" I was rambling, and I was cut off by Sam kissing me. I was surprised, but found myself kissing back. "There. Finally" he smiled. And I knew it would all be okay when he flashed me that smile.


	44. Teacher Divorce (Part 1)

Bruce POV:  
I sat down in my morning English class, watching the students file in. They found friends, and sat down, smiles on their faces as they chatted eagerly. I glanced at the clock, humming softly under my breath. First day of a new semester. I sighed, looking at my attendance on my computer. Ever since exams started, my best friend, Tony Stark, who was also teacher at the school, hadn't been speaking to me. We'd gotten into a huge argument about some stupid thing I could hardly remember now, and we officially weren't on speaking terms. It sucked. The bell rang, and the students sat down, settling in their seats as I got up, walking over to the door and closing it.

"Morning" I said. "Not good morning, well.. I mean... I guess some of you might be having a good morning. So good morning to you" I said. The class was quiet. Of course, they were a grade 11 English class. "My name is Mr. Banner, I'm the teacher for this class. I've just got a bunch of paper for you, it's the first day, it's boring" I said, passing out the outline for the semester. "So, a lot of your mark will be based on presentations. Some of it is quizzes and tests, but it's mostly the presentations that'll affect your grade" I explained. "Let's get attendance done" I finished passing the papers out, returning to the front of the class.

I grabbed my laptop, and sat down on a stool at the front of the class. "Alright, first up, Aisha" I said, and a girl at the back raised her hand. "Aisha what is your favourite movie right now?" I asked. "I like that new Joker movie" she answered, one foot up on her chair. "Cool. I thought it was okay. Ending wasn't great but... whatever" I waved a hand. "Next Patrick. Patrick do you want me to call you Pat or Patrick?" I asked, looking for the student. He raised his hand. "Just call me Pat" he said. "Alright cool. What did you do while you had your break after your exams?" I asked. "Nothing" he said

"Yeah that's always great. Doing nothing when you have a day off. I love those days" I said, and the class murmured in agreement. Then I continued with attendance. Tony would be right beside me, teaching his own grade 9 English class. I finished the attendance, and by the time I'd finished asking a question to each student, we were a good way into the class. "Alright, I guess we should actually learn something. So let's start" I said. The class gave me no indication of understanding, staring at me blankly. 

When the class ended, and they all left. Finally, the lunch period arrived after one more class. I missed Tony. I sat down at my desk, and a few students filtered in and out, because I left my class open for students to eat and hang out in during lunch if they felt like it. I was sitting at my desk, getting tomorrows lesson ready when three girls walked in. I recognized one of them as my own student. "Hey, Mr. Banner" the one from my class said. Her name.. was Megan. "Hey, Megan. Came to hang out with me?" I said, looking up from my computer. "Yeah, I guess" she smiled. Her two friends stood on either side of her.

"Mr. Stark is looking for you" she said, and I looked up. "Alright" I said. "You aren't gonna go find him?" she asked suspiciously. "I'll do it later" I brushed it off. "Why won't you talk about him? My friend was in your class last semester and she said all you guys would do is interrupt each others classes and mess with each other" Megan pushed. "Well, it's none of your business" I looked at her, raising my brow. "Come onnnn, tell ussssss" her and her friends pulled up chairs to my desk. I sighed. What the hell, what harm could it do. "Fine" I finally gave in.

"We got into an argument over exam break, I don't even remember about what. It was probably dumb" I said. "And you just haven't been talking since?" she asked. I nodded. "I think you should talk to him" her friend said. "Maybe" I shrugged. "Come on, it's like you got a teacher divorce" Megan said. I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is" I said. "Then get back together!" her friend said. I smiled, shaking my head. "Eventually, probably. Especially if he's looking for me" I responded.

As if I spoke him into existence, none other then Tony Stark appeared in the doorway. I groaned quietly under my breath. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. Steve said you were in the cafeteria" Tony said. "Hi, what's up?" I asked. "Can we talk quick?" he asked. "Fine" I said. Megan and her friends walked away, to the corner of the room. But, I caught them stealing glances at Tony and I as I sat down at my desk, and Tony on the other side. "This argument is stupid" he declared. "I have major shit to talk about, can we please be on speaking terms?" he asked. "Yes. I kinda forgot what we were arguing about" I admitted. "Great" he said, and just like that, it was back to normal.


	45. Happy New Year

Sam POV:  
"I'm sorry I can't make it" Bucky said over the call. I waved my hand. "It's fine. School comes first" I said. My best friend, Nat, walked by, and left a grilled cheese sandwich beside my laptop. "Thanks man" I said, and she nodded wordlessly. "I really wish I could come, serious" Bucky frowned. "Hey, don't be upset Buck. I already told you, it's alright. We can just plan for another time" I said. "But New Years Eve is special!" he pouted. "Don't pout, I have to go. Nat made me grilled cheese. Talk later?" I asked. "Yeah, of course. Love you Sam" he said. "Love you Buck" I smiled. He hung up, and I closed my laptop.

"You guys are so in love it's almost sickening" Nat sat down in front of her laptop with her own sandwich. I chuckled. "I really wish he could've made it for New Years. Would've made it even more special" I sighed. "You've always got next time" Nat said, typing away on her computer. I groaned. "Yeah, I guess" I nodded. "Exactly" Nat said. I nodded, before getting up, grabbing my sandwich. "I'm gonna head to bed" I said, and Nat nodded. "See you in the morning Sam" she said, waving. I went to my room, closing the door and putting my grilled cheese on my desk. I set my laptop down beside it, lying down on my bed. And soon after, I fell asleep.

When New Years Eve came, Nat convinced me to go out to our friend, Maria's party. "Come on Sam!" Nat called, and I grabbed my phone and put my jacket on. I sighed. "Here goes nothing" I muttered. Bucky hadn't texted me in hours, and a part of me was worried. Another part knew that he was probably out with his friends, who I'd met through video chat. Steve, Clint and Tony. "Wanda's going to be there" Brian told me. "When did she get back?" I asked. Our friend, Wanda Maximoff, had traveled back home to Transia to visit her mom, who had just recovered from an illness. "She got back yesterday" Nat said as we got to the apartment. I nodded.

I checked my phone. Still nothing from Bucky. I sighed, following Nat into the crowded apartment. People laughed and mingled as we walked in. "Hey!" Nat hugged a familiar looking woman. Then I recognized her, our friend Scott who'd gone on vacation with his girlfriend in Hawaii for a while. "Hey, Scott, how're you?" I asked, hugging him. "Long time no see, Wilson. I'm good, how are you?" he said, a drink in his hand. "I'm good, I'm good. How's that girlfriend of yours?" I asked. "Well, not a girlfriend anymore" he held up his phone, revealing a picture of a gorgeous 30 carat ring. "Oh my god!" I said, looking at it. "Congratulations, Scott" Nat said, smiling.

"Thank you! But tonight isn't about me, let's get you guys some drinks" he said. We followed her to the kitchen, where we found Maria. "Maria, hey!" I said, and she turned around. "Sam! Nat!" she said, her smile widening as she hugged us. "Happy new year guys" she said. "Have you seen Wanda?" she asked, and I shook my head. "We just got here, but if we see her we'll send her your way" Nat said, and she nodded. Scott handed us two drinks, and we leaned against the counter. "So, Sam, are you and that guy from Chicago still a thing?" Maria asked. "Ooh, tell me more" Scott said excitedly. I blushed a little, chuckling. "His names Bucky, and yes, we are" I said.

"He was going to fly in from Chicago but he got caught up with school" Nat said, patting my shoulder. "Aww, we have to go to Chicago to meet him" Scott said. "I'd love to, but there's no way I could get off work for that long" I said. "You still work at that little coffee place?" Scott asked. I nodded. "I bet if you let me talk to your boss I could get you off work" Maria said. "Yeah. Forever. I still need a job" I joked, and she rolled her eyes. "Hilarious. But you have to meet him" Maria said. "Don't worry, he will soon" Nat said. I chuckled. "Alright, as much as I love discussing my love life, let's change the topic" I said.

"Maria, you found a guy yet?" I asked. "No, not yet. But I still have hope. I think" she said. We all shared a laugh. "Heyy, you start the party without me?!" Wanda came over. "Hey!" Maria hugged her. "Hey, how was Transia? How's your mom?" I asked as she hugged me. "It was good, yeah, really fun" she nodded. "Mum's doing better" she said, and he hugged Nat, and went to grab a drink. She came back over, and we all talked and laughed as we reminisced on the past year. I checked my phone, and there was nothing from Bucky. I sighed, and tried not to let it bother me. He was probably busy.

When the last minutes before midnight were here, we were all crowded in the living room. Wanda had disappeared, and I hadn't seen him in an hour or so. But, I didn't let it bother me. I watched the countdown with Nat, Maria and Scott. "Hey!! I got more beer!" I heard Wanda re-enter the apartment. The crowd of people cheered as he laughed. I didn't turn, not really caring as I had a drink in my hand that was half empty. "Hey!" I heard an oddly familiar voice greet Nat, who was behind me. I heard talking. Three familiar voices, I couldn't place them, but I was too lazy to actually turn around and see.

"Hey, Sam!" I turned around, and came face to face with an oddly familiar face. And then it hit me. It was Bucky's friend, Steve. "Steve?! What the hell are you doing in New York?" I asked, hugging him. "It's New Years!" he said. Clint showed his face, appearing from behind Steve. "Hey! Sam right?" Clint said, smiling and hugging me. I hugged him back, and then he stepped aside. And then I saw Bucky. "Uh... hi" he said. I was frozen. I was aware of Maria, Nat, Wanda, Scott, Steve, Clint and who I could only assume was Tony watching me. "Happy New Years" Bucky said shyly, looking at the floor.

"Countdown is on!" someone yelled before I could react. We went to the living room, Bucky behind me. "10, 9, 8!" everyone was counting. I looked at Bucky, smiling. "7, 6, 5!" the crowd continued. "Hey" I said, and he looked at me. "4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!!" the crowd cheered. "Happy New Year" I said, and kissed him.


	46. This Is Halloween

Maria POV:  
I looked at my phone. It was 2:30 in the morning. I had been woken up by a strange humming, coming from my best friend, Nat. She was humming This Is Halloween, from the Nightmare before Christmas. It was mid-July. I stared at the dark ceiling as Nat continued, eventually breaking into song. I tried everything I could think of. I threw a pillow at her, I said her name. Nothing woke her. So I stayed awake.

It was unclear WHEN, but I'd had eventually managed to fall back asleep. "You look exhausted" Nat commented as I sat down with my coffee. "Because of you" I glared at my friend. "What did I do?" Nat asked. "You were singing the goddamn song!! This Is Halloween!! From the Nightmare Before Christmas!!" I exclaimed. Nat was dumbfounded.

After a moment, Nat burst into laughter. "It's July Nat!! Mid fucking July!" I added. Nat couldn't stop laughing, and when she finally was able to speak, I almost killed her. "That's what kept you up?" Nat said. "Shut up" I glared. "I was doing that on purpose!" Nat said. "I hate you Nat!" I said, flipping her off. Nat laughed hysterically. And I just glared at her and drank my coffee. What an idiot.


	47. Camping

Bucky POV:  
"Sam. Get out" I said as he settled beside me. "It's cold! The blanket isn't doing shit!" he complained. "Get. Out" I said. "I think I'm stuck" he said. He had wiggled his way into my sleeping bag. Let's backtrack. A week ago, we decided to go camping. Fast forward to now, and we were spending our first night. Except he didn't have a sleeping bag, only a blanket. And it wasn't doing anything. It was freezing, and after listening to him complain for a solid hour, he'd gone quiet. I was almost sure he'd gone to sleep. And then he climbed into my sleeping bag. "Get. Out. Now." I said, wriggling desperately. Where the hell was the zipper? One of my hands was stuck in the sleeping bag, and the other was outside, desperately trying to find the stupid zipper to this sleeping bag. Sam, meanwhile, was fully stuck, his arms inside the sleeping bag. He looked at me. "I'm stuck" he said. "Are you fucking kidding me" I groaned, giving up on the zipper. "Um... I found the zipper" he said, chuckling nervously. "Where is it?" I demanded. "Under me" he replied.

I groaned, feeling for my phone. I finally found it, and turned on the flashlight, getting a quick glance at the time. Just past midnight. I tried to look in the sleeping bag and find the zipper, but I couldn't find it anywhere. "If we cuddle I dibs little spoon" he said. "We are not cuddling" I said, trying to get out and finally giving up. "You are unbelievable" I said. "I take that as a compliment" he replied. "Not a compliment" I muttered.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up and the sun was shining on our tent. "Sam. Wake up" I hissed. He groaned, shaking his head and trying to roll over. When he realized he couldn't he woke up suddenly. "What happened?" he demanded. "You climbed into my fucking sleeping bag" I retorted. He smiled. "Let's get out?" he said. "Please" I said, trying to wiggle out again. "Hang on, lemme.." he trailed off, his hand feeling around his back for a while. I heard the zipper of the sleeping bag, and sighed in relief. "Voila!" he said, rolling away from me. I got out, glaring at him. "We're getting you a sleeping bag" I said. "Alright. Fine by me" he said. "And we're never going camping together again" I swore, and he laughed.


	48. Bar Crawl

Bruce POV:  
I knew this would be a mistake. Clint had just gotten out of a relationship, and he was miserable. When Clint was miserable, he was like thin ice. Say the wrong thing and he shattered. To top it off it was Valentine's Day. But, Steve had learned that the hard way after Clint's last breakup. But, he should be given some slack, considering he was the newest to the loft. So, when Clint came stumbling out of his room after a week of complete silence, I knew it would be bad. I was fully aware it wouldn't end well. But now, I was sitting in the back of a bar, in a booth, drinking a cocktail, well, a mocktail. I was staying sober tonight, because I had an important meeting in the morning. Clint, Tony and Nat were sitting at the bar, drinking and talking to a few strangers, Sam and Rhodey were taking shots with a stranger a little further down the bar and Steve and Bucky were having a chugging contest. 

A guy slid into the booth. "Hey" he said, smiling as he set his drink down. He had an accent, wow. "Hey" I replied, looking at his. "What're you doing back here?" he asked. "Supervising my friends" I motioned to the gang at the bar. He nodded, smiling. "They seem like a fun bunch" he said, and I took a sip of my drink. "They're interesting" I chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen, you know what tonight is?! It's bar crawl night!!!" Clint yelled, taking a shot. Nat and Tony cheered beside him, and Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky and Sam raised their beer bottles and shot glasses in his direction. "Bar crawl!!" they all yelled in unison. I sighed, and raised my glass. "Bar crawl" I said. "Wow, I don't get the vibe you like this" he said. "Yeah, I'm just here for my friend. He just got out of a really good relationship and he's really down about it" I shrugged. "Aw, man, that's rough" he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, he arranged a bar crawl for tonight. At least he's out of his room" I shrugged. He nodded. "Listen, you're really cute, can I get your number?" he asked. "BRUCIEEE!!" Clint yelled, sliding into the booth beside me. 

"Hey buddy" I said, patting his shoulder. "We gotta keep going man, we're just getting started!" Clint grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. "Uh.. Clint, wait" but I was already being dragged out of the bar and away from the guy. The rest of the team followed behind, and it was too late. The guy was gone. I sighed as we got to the next bar, and walked inside. "BAR CRAWL!!!" Clint yelled, and the bar cheered. I returned to my spot at the back of the bar as the rest of the gang fanned out and got drinks again. I got a water this time, and slid into the booth. "Bruce!" Sam slid into my booth, smiling broadly. "Hey, Sam. How're you doing?" I said, raising a brow as his beer sloshed around inside his bottle. "I am druuuuunk" he slurred, grinning. "That's great buddy" I patted his shoulder. He laughed, sliding out of the booth. "I'm gonna get more drinks!" he declared, and went to the bar. "Have fun buddy" I chuckled softly. "We have got to stop meeting like this" the guy slid into my booth, and I grinned. "Heyy" I chuckled. 

"Hey" he smiled. "What, are you following me?" I asked. He laughed. "Maybe I am" he winked. I chuckled softly, taking a sip of my water. "I'm kinda glad we ran into each other again, I l did kind of want your number, and maybe even your name?" he asked, his brows raised. I smiled, nodding. "My names Bruce" I smiled, shaking his hand. "Thor. My name is Thor" he smiled. "Nice to meet you Thor" I smiled. "And you as well, Bruce" he said, shaking my hand. "So, are you doing a bar crawl too?" I asked, and right as he opened his mouth to answer, Bucky came stumbling over. "Come on! Next bar!!" he grabbed my arm. "I... I'll see you at the next bar?" I said, a questioning tone to my voice. Thor just laughed, taking a sip of his drink. I groaned, and I was dragged down the street again. "You are the biggest cockblock!" I yelled at Clint. "I'm a cockblock!!" Clint yelled, throwing his hands in the air. We'd gotten quite the crowd to join us, and we walked down the street. We walked into the next bar, and Clint stopped as everyone walked in. "Bar crawl!!" he yelled, and everyone raised their glasses and bottles and yelled it back. 

I went back to my spot in the back, a virgin shirley temple in my hands. "Heyyyy!! It's karaoke tiiiiiime!" Clint yelled, bringing Tony to the karaoke stage. They cued up My Girl by The Temptations, and started singing. But, they instead changed the lyric my girl to... bar crawl. I chuckled, looking down and shaking my head. "They seem like quite the fun group" Thor said, standing in front of me. I coughed, blushing. "Oh! Hi!" I said, shifting in so he could sit down. He slid into the booth, setting down a drink. "It feels like you're trying to escape me" he joked, and I laughed. "No way, not at all. I would really like to talk to you, honestly, but my friends are doing this bar crawl..." I glanced at Clint and Tony, who had been joined by Bucky, Sam and Nat, and had continued to sing My Girl. "Can I ask why? For the fun of it?" Thor asked, taking a sip of his drink and looking at me. "The one in the middle there, the blonde one? He just got broken up with.. yesterday" I sighed. "Ooh, day before Valentine's Day. That's rough" Thor said, looking at the group onstage. 

"Yeah. He's very... emotionally fragile. So we all agreed to just do this bar crawl to try and make him feel better" I shrugged. Thor nodded. "You seem like a good friend. Why aren't you up there with them? Or drinking something alcoholic at least" Thor questioned. "I am the designated driver.. or the sober one. I have a meeting early tomorrow morning, I can't be hungover" I said. "Oh, what do you do?" Thor asked, looking at me. "I'm a scientist" I smiled. "Wow, so you're cute, you're smart and you have fun friends" Thor smiled. "Uh... yeah... I guess so" I chuckled, blushing. "Most people would not consider those guys fun" I motioned to them. "Well I think they are. How do you know them all?" he asked. "Well... Tony, Rhodey, Clint, Sam and I went to college together, Nat and Clint are childhood friends, Sam knew Bucky and Steve from when they were kids. I moved to LA with Tony, Rhodey and Clint, and then Nat, Bucky, Sam and Steve eventually all moved to LA. We realized we really could not do eight in a loft, because... well... it was way too complicated. So, Sam, Bucky, Steve and Nat moved across the hall, to the other loft." I said, taking a breath. "Wow, so you all know each other pretty well" he said. "Too well" I said, shaking my head. He laughed.

"I wish I had friends like that, but when I moved here, I left a lot behind" he said. My Girl ended, and they started on another song. "Where'd you come from?" I asked. "Australia" he responded. "Woah, that's pretty far. Why'd you come to Los Angeles?" I asked. "Because I got a job opportunity. It was worth it. I love it here" he said. "Wow, I'm glad you like it here" he said. Rhodey came stumbling over. "Bar crawl continues!!" he shouted, and pulled me over Thor's lap and to the door. "Rhodey, come on!" I exclaimed. He laughed, and Clint came up behind us and put his arm around my shoulder. I struggled against my friends as I tried to go back to the bar but it was no use. It was too late. I groaned as we got to the next bar, our crowd of people following us. What were the odds of me ever seeing Thor again. "I can't believe you" I said, and Clint kissed my forehead. I shoved him off, groaning. "Last bar!!" he said. "Yeah" I sighed, and went to the bar. To hell with my staying sober plan. I sat down at the bar. "Hey, can I just get a beer?" I asked. The bartender gave me a beer, and I sighed, taking a sip. 

I sat in silence, watching my friends drink and feeling sorry for myself. I was never one to mope, but I missed Thor. I really thought we'd hit it off, and the idea that I might never see him again sucked. I sighed, resting my head on the bar, "Hey, what happened to not drinking?" an Australian accent greeted me. I sat up, turning to face the voice. "Thor, hi" I smiled. A part of me was relieved that he was here. "Did you follow me this time?" I asked. "I actually did. Well, I followed the crowd of loud drunk people. Assumed it was you guys" he smiled. "Well I'm glad you did" I said. "You're glad?" he said teasingly. "I uh.. I am" I chuckled, blushing. "Well, I heard them yelling about this being the last bar of the night, so could I get your number?" he asked. "Yes. Yes you can" I said, grabbing a napkin. Thor waved a bartender over, and got me a pen. I wrote my number down, and slid the napkin to him. "This bar crawl actually wasn't so bad. I expected a lot worse, but... this was fun" I said. "Yeah, I didn't think this Valentine's Day would be great but... it wasn't bad" he said. I smiled. "Yeah... me too" I said.


End file.
